Joey and Lauren - Making Amends
by lozxtitchx
Summary: Based on the goings on in the show, but with my own twist/spin on things. How will things pan out for Joey and Lauren now she's back in the Square and sober? M for later chapters...
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a test chapter, to see what you guys think to my idea. Lauren's back on the Square after leaving rehab, needing to be around people she loves, based on the goings on in the show, but with my own twist/spin. What happens?**

Breakfast had pretty much been a disaster. Abi had left early, supposedly going to meet Jay, and the tension between myself, Dad and Nan could be cut with a knife. After washing the pots and making sure the kitchen was tidy, I showered and got changed into my running gear, making my way downstairs to put on my trainers…

"Why are you letting jobs go, Dad? Flush all of a sudden?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"I thought we could stay in today, just me and you?" he suggested

"No thanks" I replied "I'm gonna go for a run"

"Lauren, babe" he sighed as I went to make my way out of the door

"What, Dad?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him as I turned back to him

"Can you just stay here today, please?" he inquired

"Why? I know you think I'm gonna drink but I'm not. The clinic taught me to control things better, to control my urges and the temptation, which is why I'm going running. You can trust me"

Sighing heavily, he pulled me to him and hugged me tightly, making his way back into the living room to ring the client he'd let down as we pulled away…

I stepped out of the front door, watching as Joey walked through the gardens and across the market, thankful he hadn't glanced up here and seen me. I wasn't ready to see him yet. That was something I needed to psyche myself up for. I'd hurt a lot of people but him the most. All he'd done was love me…

Setting off on a slow jog, I made my way past the community centre, glancing through the windows, smiling as I saw Whitney hard at work. Continuing to jog, I made my way out of the Square, the music in my ears striving for me to push myself that little bit more…

JOEY'S POV:

"The delivery man left the door open" Lauren's voice spoke as I unpacked the delivery. Bottles of vodka – typical!

I turned, bottles still in hand, seeing her there in the flesh, looking better, beautiful…

"Are they for me?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me, a smile on her face

"No, no they're not" I sighed, turning back momentarily, placing them on the bar

"I'm joking, Joey" she replied "are you not gonna give me a welcome home hug then?"

"Yeah, course" I stated, swallowing a lump in my throat as she moved towards me, her arms wrapping around my neck, mine going around her waist

"What's wrong with you?" she asked as we pulled away "I know you don't have a girlfriend to worry about"

"It's just" I paused, pursing my lips together nervously "are you sure you should be here? With me?"

"Stop talking in riddles please" she begged

"I mean the drama with us, it was why what happened, happened" I replied "you shouldn't be here"

"Joey" she sighed, running her hands over her face

"No, Lauren, you should go" I informed her, motioning towards the door

LAUREN'S POV:

I did as Joey said and left, making sure the door was shut behind me before standing against the wall, composing myself before making my way back to number 5…

"You've been busy" Nan proclaimed as she walked into the house as I was putting the vacuum away in the cupboard under the stairs

"Yeah, I needed a distraction" I admitted, making my way into the kitchen

"From what?" she questioned, following me through as I flicked the kettle on

"I went to make amends with Joey. He wasn't having any of it" I informed her, sighing heavily

"He was probably just in shock. No one expected you to be back so soon" she admitted

"I thought I could put things right. I want to put things right" I replied "I don't think I can though"

"Where's the strong, confident Lauren Branning I used to know, eh?" she inquired

"I'm not that person without a drink in my hand" I admitted, wiping my eyes as I felt the tears start to build up

"Now you listen to me, okay?" she proclaimed "you're strong, smart, beautiful, witty and funny, and most importantly, you're all those things without a drink in your hand. If you want Joey to forgive you, then you're just gonna have to try harder, aren't you?"

I looked up at her, her thumbs wiping away the stray tears that had fallen. I smiled at her weakly and nodded. She was right. She was always right…

JOEY'S POV:

"You shouldn't be here" I sighed as I saw Lauren make her way into the bar as I got ready to open up

"It won't take long" she informed me

"It doesn't matter, Lauren. You shouldn't be here with me. We shouldn't be around each other" I admitted

"Like that's stopped us before" she replied. I looked at her, a smirk on her face. "Listen, I've been thinking about what you said earlier, Joey, do you blame yourself for what happened?"

I sighed and bowed my head, going to make my way behind the bar, Lauren stopping me…

"Just answer me" she begged "do you or do you not blame yourself?"

"Yeah, I do" I informed her "how you were at the end, that was my fault"

"No, no it wasn't" she proclaimed "I drank too much before you even knew me"

"But me breaking up with you didn't help things, did it?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"No, probably not, but I know why you did it now" she replied "Joey, what happened to me wasn't your fault, okay? I'd be in prison if it wasn't for you. Please do not blame yourself"

I watched her for a prolonged moment, sighing heavily… "Come here"

LAUREN'S POV:

"_Come here"_

Joey pulled me towards him, wrapping his arms around my waist and I almost jumped into his arms, the feel of his arms around me like heaven. I smiled as I rested my head on his shoulder, hearing him breathe in deeply, me doing the same. A couple of minutes passed and I pulled away, sighing as his hands rubbed up and down my arms before smiling at me…

"I'll see you around" I informed him, reciprocating the smile before leaving the club

**So, honest thoughts only please…**


	2. Chapter 2

Making my way back to the Square after my morning run, I saw Grandma Dot struggling with bags as she loaded up her car…

"You okay there, Grandma? Can I help?" I asked, pulling my headphones from my ears

"Oh, Lauren" she sighed "yes, please"

I smiled warmly and took the majority of the bags from her, placing them into the boot of her car, shutting it behind me and turning to face her... "Where're you going anyway?"

"Do you not know what date it is today?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

As I wracked my brain it clicked, Grandad Jim's birthday…

"Grandad's birthday" I proclaimed "I'm sorry. I completely forgot"

"You've had a lot on your plate" she replied "it's okay. Don't know about everyone else though"

I smiled sympathetically… "I better go and get on. Give Grandad my love and wish him a happy birthday from me"

Nodding her head, Grandma Dot climbed into her car and started the engine, driving out of the Square. Watching as she disappeared from sight, I made my way back to number 5…

"You alright, Lauren? How was your run?" Dad questioned as I walked into the kitchen

"Good. You do know what day it is today, right?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"Yeah, Monday, why?" he inquired

"It's Grandad's birthday" I informed him "I've just seen Grandma Dot off. She's going to see him on her own"

Dad sighed and ran his hand over his face… "I have had a lot on my mind, you know, Lauren"

"I know, and most of that is down to me" I sighed "don't you think we should do something to celebrate it?"

"Such as?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"I don't know. A party or something?" I suggested

"No, no way" he proclaimed, draining his mug of tea

"Dad" I sighed "it's his eightieth. And he can't be here. We need to do something for Grandma Dot too. You didn't see her just now"

"Lauren, we're not having a party, end of" he proclaimed

"I think a party's a great idea, Lauren" Kirsty interjected, smiling warmly at me

"See. Come on, Dad. We can't let his birthday pass and not mark it. Please" I begged

He glanced to me and then to Kirsty, sighing and nodding his head, signalling yes…

"Thank you" I proclaimed, hugging him tightly "I'm gonna shower and then I'll go to the shops and get what I need and round up the troops"

JOEY'S POV:

"Yeah, sure, we'll be there, right, Joey?" Alice asked as I walked into the house after finishing my session at the gym, seeing her and Lauren standing in the hallway

"We'll be where?" I inquired, dumping my bag on the floor, moving past Lauren to stand opposite her

"My house this afternoon, 4pm. We're having a party" she informed me, smiling

"You're what? And your Dad has agreed to this?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"It's for Grandad Jim" she explained "it's his eightieth and I thought we could do something nice to mark the occasion. I think it'd be nice for Grandma Dot to know people care too"

"And a party's the answer, is it?" I asked

"Don't you start too" she sighed, her eyes pleading with me "I had enough from Dad this morning"

"I better go but I'll definitely be there" Alice informed Lauren "I'll see you both later"

"See ya" Lauren mirrored, both of us watching as Alice left the house and she turned back to me

"I'm just worried about you, babe" I admitted, smiling at her slightly

"I know you are but I'm fine. So are you in or not?" she questioned "I could really do with you there"

"In that case yes, but if things get too tough, make sure you come and find me, okay?" I asked

Nodding her head, she smiled and walked to the front door before making her way out…

LAUREN'S POV:

I picked up the bottle of champagne, inhaling and exhaling a breath, trying to calm my shaking hand, Joey's hand placing itself over mine, his eyes on mine, making me drop the bottle, the crash of it landing on the table causing everyone to turn to the commotion…

"That was me, sorry" Joey informed everyone before I had the chance to say anything

Turning back to me, we started to clear up the mess, me only being aware that Grandma Dot had walked out when the door slammed shut behind her…

"You okay?" Joey asked as he walked into the kitchen as we finished clearing up

I sighed and turned to him, nodding my head… "That went well, didn't it? I just wanted to do something right, something good"

"You did though, didn't ya?" he questioned

I smiled… "Thank you for covering for me earlier"

"That's what friends are for, isn't it?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"And is that all we are then? Just friends?" I questioned, walking towards him

"Lauren, babe" he sighed "you really need to focus on your recovery"

I tilted my head to one side, reaching my hands out to fiddle with the buttons on his shirt before standing up onto my tiptoes. Even in heels he was still a good inch taller than me and rested my forehead against his… "Do you still love me?"

Our gazes stayed locked for a couple of minutes more, Joey breaking it as his hand ran up my arm… "I don't wanna be the reason you don't get better properly"

I sighed, going to pull away from him, feeling Joey's hand hold onto my waist, keeping me within his personal space, and that's when he did it, he answered my question with the infamous hair tuck. Closing my eyes at the feel of his touch on my skin, I turned back to him, his face moving ever closer to mine, our lips meeting softly, passionately and briefly, both of us pulling away quickly as the door opened and Kirsty walked in…

"I'll see you later, yeah?" Joey asked as I made my way to the other side of the kitchen again

"Yeah" I replied, composing myself before turning around to face Kirsty as I heard the front door close

"You okay?" Kirsty questioned, raising an eyebrow at me as she turned to me again

"Yeah I'm good, I'm really good" I informed her, pursing my lips together to stop myself from breaking into a smile, watching as she walked from the room…


	3. Chapter 3

LAUREN'S POV:

I was walking through the market, trying to figure things out in my head, Joey having not been in contact since our kiss. So many things were running through my mind…

_Did he regret it?_

_Did he not want us to try again?_

_Had I come on too strong?_

I needed to know what he was thinking. Walking through the gardens, I entered the market and saw him up ahead. Thankful that I had my running shoes on, I hurried over to him…

"You're taking this fitness thing seriously, aren't you?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Gotta keep my mind positive" I replied "do you fancy a coffee?"

He stayed silent for a second before nodding his head, signalling yes… "Yeah, why not?"

Smiling at him, I made my way into the caf, him following…

JOEY'S POV:

"Did you ask her to add?" Lauren began

"Extra milk? Yeah, I did" I informed her, reciprocating the smile she gave me as I set her coffee down in front of her

"Thank you" she replied as I sat down in the chair opposite her "do you fancy doing something later? The cinema maybe? Or not?"

"No, it's not that I don't want to" I assured her "it's just; I think we should be taking things easy for a little while"

I watched Lauren for a moment, watching her as she took a sip of her coffee… "I know you think if we rush things I'm gonna get hurt and fall off the wagon but I'm not, Joey. The clinic taught me to control things better, to deal with my feelings better. It's so sweet that you care but you don't need to. I'm okay. What do I have to do to convince you of that?"

"It's good that you're better, babe, but last time things got messed up because we went too quickly. I don't want the same to happen this time around" I admitted

"I know that you're scared that if things go wrong and we rush it, things will happen like they did last time but nothing like that will happen again, that I can assure you of. I'm still the girl you fell in love with. I am, just without the drinking" she replied, entwining her hands with mine

"Please, Lauren" I sighed, stroking my thumbs over her knuckles "I'm not going anywhere, you're not going anywhere. Let's just take this one day at a time and see how it goes"

"Okay" she stated, inhaling and exhaling a breath "I better be going. Dad wants me to do some stuff"

"Lauren" I called after her

"I'm okay, Joey. I'll see you later" she assured me, smiling as she made her way out of the caf

LAUREN'S POV:

"Do you and Whitney fancy doing something later?" I asked Lucy as I walked into the caf, seeing her sat at a table on her own

"Such as?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me as I sat down opposite her

"I don't know. We could go for a few drinks maybe?" I suggested

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" she asked

"I won't be drinking but you and Whitney can. I'm not gonna stop you having a good time just because I can't control it" I replied "so what do you say?"

"How about we go to the cinema instead?" she inquired

"Look, you're working, Whitney's working, a couple of drinks and an unwind is exactly what you both need. Shall we say Whitney's at half 7?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

Nodding her head, she smiled at me and I stood up, ordering my coffee, shooting her a smile before I left…

JOEY'S POV:

Sharon had given me the job of managing the club tonight, something which I was thrilled about. As I stood behind the bar, watching everyone drinking, dancing and just generally having a good time, Lauren, Lucy and Whitney walked in, taking seats at the bar…

"Can we have three of your non-alcoholic cocktails please?" Whitney asked

"No" Lauren proclaimed "not again! You two can drink. A lemonade and two vodka tonics please"

"Are you sure you should be here, Lauren?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

"I'm fine" she assured me, smiling "are we gonna get our drinks or what?"

Sighing, I started to make their drinks, setting them down in front of them a few minutes later, watching as they made their way to a table in the corner. As the night drew on, I continued to watch them, making sure Lauren was okay. Deciding we needed some glasses, I made my way around, picking up empties from a table that had been vacated and that's when I saw it, a package. Picking it up, I looked at it. Drugs. Stuffing it into my pocket before anyone saw, I placed the empty glasses I had in my hand on the bar and made my way back behind it, waiting to serve a customer…

"You think bringing Lauren here was a good idea?" I asked Lucy and Whitney as Lauren vacated the table, making her way out of the club

"She insisted we came, Joey" Lucy informed me "and she really is okay"

"Yeah? And you know that for a fact, do you? Whilst she's out there and you're in here?" I questioned

"What is your problem?" Whitney inquired

"I'm just worried about her, that's all" I admitted, running a hand over my face

"No you're not" she scoffed "you're worried I'll blab about me and you"

"What's all this then?" Lauren asked as she walked back to the table, sitting herself down

"Nothing" Lucy informed me, smiling

"No, don't try and fob me off. There's something going on. Do you all think I'm gonna drink tonight, is that it?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"No, it's not that" Whitney replied

"Then what is it?" she asked "why is he looking at you like that? Will someone just tell me what's going on, please?"

"I slept with Joey. It was while you were away. It didn't mean anything, Lauren, I'm sorry" Whitney proclaimed, covering her face with her hands

"Why would you tell her that?" Joey asked angrily

"Joey, stop" she sighed "it's fine. Honestly, it's fine"

"Really?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her in shock

"Yeah, really. You think I shouldn't know these things because I can't cope but I can" she informed me

"But you didn't need to know, Lauren" I replied "I was missing you and it meant nothing, I promise"

"Joey, it's okay, honestly" she assured me, smiling warmly "I'm a lot better at controlling things now. I've gotta get going anyway, that was my Dad, he wants me to go home. Promise me you'll all have a good night, yeah?"

LAUREN'S POV:

The three of them nodded their heads and I smiled, grabbing my handbag from the floor and placing it over my shoulder, saying my goodbyes before leaving the club, hesitating at the bar as I saw a glass full of alcohol, quickly swiping it and hurrying out of the club before anyone saw…

JOEY'S POV:

Walking away from Lucy and Whitney, I hurried out of the club after Lauren, Sharon stopping me in my tracks…

"Joey, where're you going? You can't just leave in the middle of a shift" she asked

"I just need to talk to Lauren really quickly" I informed her

"You can't, Joey. You're managing tonight. Back behind the bar please" she replied

"I can't, Sharon" I explained "I really have to talk to Lauren. It's important"

"Deal with ex-girlfriends in your own time, Joey" she sighed "if you walk out of here, your chance is blown. You won't get another chance like this"

"Looks like I've already blown it then, doesn't it?" I asked, pulling the pack of cocaine from my back pocket

"Why are you only just giving me this?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"Because I thought I could handle it myself" I replied, sighing heavily "I'm sorry, Sharon, but I really have to go"

LAUREN'S POV:

I stood in the doorway to an old and disused shop, staring at the glass in my hand. Sighing heavily, I took a big gulp, and felt sick as I felt the liquid trickle down my throat. Spitting it out, I threw the glass to the floor and slumped to the ground in tears…

"Please tell me you didn't, Lauren?" Joey's voice asked a couple of minutes later

"Would you care even if I did?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow as I looked up at him

"You know I would" he admitted, sighing heavily "I didn't want you to find out like that"

"You didn't want me to find out at all, Joey" I replied "why her, Joey? Why my best friend?"

"She was just there. She was pretty much offering it to me on a plate. She'd ended things with Tyler" he informed me, moving to the ground, sitting next to me "I told you I was missing you, babe. I didn't know whether you were coming back, Lauren"

I sighed and looked up at him as he looked up at me, his eyes full of remorse… "Why can't I be someone people are proud of, eh?"

"I'm proud of you" he admitted "coming back here. Not drinking that drink. Being honest with me"

"I just wanna be the girl who's able to go out and have a couple of drinks with her friends. Why can't I be that girl, Joey?" I questioned

"I don't know, babe" he replied, pulling me towards him as I started to cry yet again

"Wait a minute; what about work? Aren't you supposed to be managing?" I asked, pulling away from him

"I was, but that ship's sailed" he admitted "I let Sharon down"

"By coming after me? Joey, you idiot" I proclaimed, hitting him gently

"No, I found cocaine in the club and didn't give it to her. I wanted to show her I could handle it myself" he informed me "and I didn't. I wouldn't be surprised if tomorrow I didn't have a job"

I swallowed and rested my head against his chest again… "We're a right pair, aren't we?"

I felt his chest move up and down rhythmically as he laughed, his fingertips trailing up and down my arm…

**Ta-da. Thoughts?**


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you sure me coming to counselling with you is such a good idea?" Joey asked

"My counsellor said she wanted to meet the most important people in my life; you fit that category so yes, I'm sure" I replied, smiling at him "she has a banjo though, so be warned"

"What?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me as we made our way into the waiting room

"It's just a ploy to get people to talk. It works. She used it in my first session" I informed him

He smiled and entwined his hand with mine as we found a seat, waiting to be called in…

"Lauren, do you want to come through?" my counsellor inquired ten minutes later "and you must be Joey? Nice to meet you, I'm Louise"

Joey smiled and shook her outstretched hand as we walked into the room, me sitting down on the sofa, him sitting next to me…

"So how's your week been, Lauren?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Difficult" I admitted, pursing my lips together nervously "I found out something and it made me want to drink"

"And what was that something?" she inquired

I glanced at Joey and he smiled at me reassuringly… "Joey slept with my best friend whilst I was in rehab. But he explained why it happened and I forgive him. I don't know what's gonna happen but we're trying again, taking things slow this time. We rushed everything last time"

"I can see you care very deeply about one another" she informed me, smiling "but I do have a question for you, Joey, if that's okay?"

I glanced at Joey and he nodded his head, signalling yes…

"What is it you love about Lauren?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow

"Isn't this supposed to be my counselling session?" I asked, interjecting before he could speak

"It is. But it wouldn't be fair if Joey just sits and doesn't contribute, would it?" she asked. I sighed and shook my head, signalling no… "So, Joey, back to my earlier question, what is it you love about Lauren?"

JOEY'S POV:

I thought about Louise's question for a moment, placing my hand over Lauren's as it sat on her knee, her leg moving up and down as nerves started to get the better of her…

"Everything" I finally spoke "I love everything about her. She's amazing. She's talented, her art is amazing but she doesn't believe anyone when we say it. She's beautiful, she lights up a room just by walking into it. Her smile is the one thing I never wanna see leave her face. Her eyes, the way they pour love out at me after everything I've done is astounding but most of all I love her heart, it's enormous and it's filled with so much love for everyone around her, no matter how much they hurt her"

I looked at Lauren out of the corner of my eye, feeling myself become embarrassed as both women stared at me, speechless by what I'd just said…

"Did you really mean that?" Lauren inquired, breaking the silence a minute later

I turned to her, nodding my head, signalling yes…

"I love you" she whispered, smiling warmly at me

"I love you too" I mirrored, tucking her hair behind her ear, the smiles on our faces widening

"Ah, the hair tuck" Louise proclaimed, breaking the moment between us "Lauren's told me about this"

"You have?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

She bowed her head and nodded, looking up a moment later... "Actions speak louder than words between Joey and I"

"Do you agree with that, Joey?" Louise inquired

I nodded, signalling yes… "I've never been very good with words"

"You proved yourself wrong when you said what you did about Lauren" she replied, smiling

"It's Lauren. She's the one person in my life I'm truly comfortable with" I admitted

"Do you feel the same, Lauren?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at her

Lauren nodded, signalling yes… "I know it's going to take a long time before things get back to the way they were between us but yeah, I do. He was the one good thing in my life. I'm determined to get back what we had because it was so good"

LAUREN'S POV:

The cab ride back to the Square was comfortably silent, Joey paying the fare as we both stepped out, watching as it drove away…

"Thank you for today" I sighed as we stood outside number 23

"You're welcome. It's made me see things from your perspective too" he admitted

I smiled… "She's not bad at her job, is she?"

"She's part of your recovery so no, she's not" he informed me "you do believe I meant what I said in the session, don't you?"

"You've never told me any of that before" I admitted "why not?"

"I don't know" he sighed "it just all came out when she asked me. She has a knack I think"

I smiled… "Better be getting home to tell Dad how it went. He'll be wondering where I am"

"Lauren" Joey called, his footsteps approaching me as I walked away from him

"Yeah?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him as I turned to face him again

"Do you fancy doing something tonight? The cinema, maybe?" he asked

"I'll have to check my diary" I informed him, pursing my lips together to try and hide my smile as I began to walk away again

JOEY'S POV:

"Joey" Lauren called as I walked away and made my way back to the house "it's a yes"

**So Lauren and Joey are going on their first proper date, how sweet? Did you like this chapter? I've got a feeling you will…**


	5. Chapter 5

LAUREN'S POV:

"Lauren, are you decent? I've got some washing for you" Kirsty informed me through the door

"Yeah, come in" I replied, flopping down onto my bed

"Okay, what's happened in here?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"WW2" I informed her "you know I've got a date with Joey tonight, right?"

She nodded, placing the clothes she had in her hand down on the bed…

"Well I've got nothing to wear" I admitted

"Lauren, you could go wearing a bin bag and you'd still look gorgeous" she replied "do you want some help?"

"Don't you have better things to be doing?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"No, not really" she informed me, smiling "so where's he taking you then?"

"The cinema" I replied "it's our first real date so I wanna make an impression as well as showing him it looks as though I haven't tried too hard"

"Okay" she replied "come on, get up"

She pulled me to my feet and I stood next to her as she began to root through the pile of clothes on my bed. Eventually she turned back to me, an outfit in hand…

"What do you think?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"It's perfect. Thank you" I proclaimed, hugging her tightly

"I'll leave you to get dressed" she informed me, making her way out of the room "oh and Lauren, don't be nervous about tonight, okay?"

"How did you know I was?" I asked

"Call it a woman's intuition" she chuckled, shutting the bedroom door behind her

Twenty minutes later and I was dressed and ready to go. Checking my appearance in the mirror once more, I nodded and made my way downstairs, finding Dad, Kirsty and Nan sat in the kitchen…

"Kirsty said you'd look stunning and she was right" Dad admitted "since when did you become all grown-up, eh?"

I smiled… "Thank you, Dad. What do you think, Nan?"

"I think you look beautiful, sweetheart" she replied "I'm very proud of you"

I smiled even wider this time. Sitting down at the table, I started to go through my bag, making sure I had everything I needed when the doorbell rang…

"Relax" Kirsty stated, squeezing my arm reassuringly "I'll go"

Smiling at her, I zipped up my bag and smiled at Dad and Nan as Joey and Kirsty made their way into the kitchen…

"You look amazing, Lo" he sighed, smiling at me

"Thanks. Are they for me?" I questioned, motioning to the flowers in his hand

"Yeah, yeah they are. Do you like them?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"I love them, thank you" I replied, taking them from his hand and handing them to Kirsty "shall we get going?"

Nodding his head, he placed his hand on my lower back as we said our goodbyes and I left the kitchen, him following me through the hallway and out of the door…

JOEY'S POV:

Lauren and I arrived at the cinema after a twenty minute tube journey…

"What do you wanna see?" I questioned, pulling my wallet from my jeans pocket

"Grown-Ups 2 looks pretty good" she informed me "but I'll let you make the final call seeing as though you're paying"

"Since when did we decide that?" I inquired

"Since you took your wallet from your pocket" she replied, smirking at me "come on, Joey, you asked me out. The least you can do is pay"

I smiled at her and we made our way to the queue for tickets and then over to the concession stand…

"What do you want?" I asked as we browsed the selection the cinema had to offer

"Some sweet popcorn and this please" she informed me, handing me the drink she'd got from the fridge, handing me the one she'd got me too

I smiled at her and took them both from her, placing them on the counter…

"What can I get you?" one of the staff asked me

"A box of sweet popcorn please, one salted and two ice cream sundaes please" I informed her

"Joey" Lauren proclaimed as she listened to my order "the popcorn and drink's enough for me"

"Who said the sundaes are for you?" I inquired, smirking at her as I turned to face her

"Sorry, I just assumed" she admitted, bowing her head in embarrassment

"You're so easy to wind up" I proclaimed "of course it's for you, and I don't mind the cost. Like you said, this is a date, isn't it?"

She looked up at me and smiled, taking the boxes of popcorn from me as they were placed on the counter in front of me…

"Steady on, you'll have finished the box before the film's even started" I chuckled at Lauren as she scoffed her face with her popcorn as the adverts were playing

"You know I love sweet popcorn" she sighed "and I'm sure you won't mind if I steal yours, will you?"

"Do I have a choice?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

She shook her head, signalling no, smiling at me as the credits on the film started…

LAUREN'S POV:

My arm was resting on the armrest in between Joey and I, and I couldn't help but smile as I felt his hand brush mine. Glancing at him, I saw him watching me, his hand continuing to brush mine. Stopping his movements, he smiled widely at me as I entwined his hand with mine, my focus going back to the film…

JOEY'S POV:

Lauren disappeared from the cinema screen halfway through the film to use the toilet, returning a few moments later. As she sat back down in her seat, I took the opportunity to wrap my arm around her shoulder. She hesitated for a second but then moulded into my embrace, her head resting on my shoulder as we continued to watch the film…

LAUREN'S POV:

"Thank you for tonight, Joey. It's been lovely" I informed him as we arrived outside number 5

"You're welcome. I had fun" he admitted, smiling at me

"I had fun too" I replied "what's on your mind?"

"I'm just wondering if I should give you a goodnight kiss or not?" he inquired

"I believe protocol dictates that you should wait until the third date to instigate a goodnight kiss" I replied, pursing my lips together

"But how do I know there'll be a third date?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"I think, after the success of this one, there'll definitely be a date number three" I informed him

"Really?" he inquired

I nodded and smiled, stepping towards him, pressing my lips to his softly…

"I thought we had to wait until the third date?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"You do, I don't" I replied "I'll see you soon, Joey"

JOEY'S POV:

"_You do, I don't. I'll see you soon, Joey"_

Lauren Branning knew how to tease…

**So did you enjoy their first date? And there'll be two more. And on the third, will Joey instigate a goodnight kiss between himself and Lauren?**


	6. Chapter 6

"So where're you and Joey going tonight then?" Kirsty asked as I finished getting ready

"Bowling" I informed her "thinks he'll win but I'm quite good at it so we'll see"

She smiled at me warmly as the doorbell rang, signalling Joey's arrival. Making my way out of the living room, I pulled the door open to him, smiling widely…

"Ready to get your arse whipped, babe?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Shouldn't it be me asking you that?" I asked, smirking at him as I grabbed my handbag

"No, because I know for a fact I'm gonna win" he informed me "and you're gonna look stupid"

"We'll see" I replied, smiling at Kirsty as we made our way out of the house

"Our tickets for Scott Alan arrived this morning" Joey informed me as we changed out of our shoes and into the bowling ones we'd been given

"I can't thank you enough for landing tickets" I proclaimed "I'm so excited, Joey"

"There is a way you could thank me, y'know" he admitted, smirking at me

"Oh yeah, and how's that?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"With a kiss. It's not breaking the rules, is it?" he asked

I shook my head and smiled at him, leaning forward and pressing my lips against his softly… "Let's bowl"

Joey and I had decided to play 5 games, 2 of which I'd won, 2 of which Joey had won…

"Last chance to admit defeat, babe" he informed me "you might as well just give up now"

"No chance" I replied, smiling at him as I grabbed a bowling ball "ready?"

Nodding his head, signalling yes, I made my way to the lane, sending my ball flying down, throwing my arms up in the air with victory as I scored a strike…

"First time luck" he sighed, standing up to get a ball "ready to see how it's really done?"

I nodded and smirked as he made his way to the lane, watching as he sent his flying down the lane…

JOEY'S POV:

Fifteen minutes later and Lauren had won and she was elated. Taking our shoes from the reception desk and handing our others in, we made our way out of the bowling alley…

"Don't be such a sore loser, Joe" she chuckled "how does it feel being beaten by a girl?"

"You didn't beat me" I proclaimed

"This proves different" she informed me, showing me a picture of her triumph on her phone "and it's going on Facebook for everybody to see"

"Okay, can we stop now please?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

"I'm sorry" she replied as we reached the park "what can I do to make it up to you?"

"Continue what you started earlier?" I suggested

"And what did I start earlier?" she questioned

"You know what you started. What I'm not allowed to instigate until the third date" I replied

"Oh, that" she chuckled "why didn't you just say so?"

I scoffed and rolled my eyes at her as she stepped towards me and wound her arms around my waist, pressing her lips to mine, her tongue running across my bottom lip asking for entrance which I quickly granted, a moan escaping my mouth, emitting into hers…

"How was that?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me as we pulled away

"Think it's made my losing a little easier" I replied "come on, let's get home"

LAUREN'S POV:

"I'll see you at the weekend then, yeah?" I questioned as Joey and I arrived outside number 5

"Won't I be able to see you before then?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Maybe, maybe not. Night, Joey" I replied, smiling at him as I made my way up the steps to the front door

**Thought I'd give you all a nice 3****rd**** date. Enjoy date number 2?**


	7. Chapter 7

**So it's date 3 night. Let's see what happens, shall we?**

Joey and I arrived at the 02 arena in central London, making our way to the queue for Scott Alan. It was half an hour till the doors opened and I shivered, having being rushing around after helping Abi with studying I'd forgotten my coat, Joey kindly wrapping his coat around my shoulders…

"Thank you" I whispered, kissing his lips softly, gasping as he deepened it momentarily

"Not breaking any rules, am I?" he questioned as we pulled away, a smile on his face

I shook my head, signalling no. As we waited for the doors to open, we chit-chatted, sighing with relief as the queue started to move about fifteen minutes later. Soon we arrived at the door and Joey handed our tickets to the usher, both of us thanking him as we made our way into the arena and to our seats. Handing Joey his coat as we located our seats, we sat down and ordered food and drinks from one of the ushers who was wandering around, making sure everything and everyone was okay. Pulling out my phone, I chose the front camera option and pulled Joey towards me, pressing my lips against his as I snapped a picture…

"Gotta capture the moments, haven't I?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

He nodded his head in agreement, handing me my food that the usher had brought to us…

"You cannot sing to save you life, Joey" I proclaimed as we made our way out of the arena a couple of hours later

"Hey, it's not everyday you get a handsome man serenading you. Be thankful" he replied

"I'll be thankful if you take a few singing lessons" I informed him "you sounded like a sick cat"

"Charming, and I pulled out all the stops too" he sighed, pouting at me playfully

I laughed loudly and entwined his hand with mine, stopping him from walking. Biting down on my lip softly, I moved towards him and pressed my lips against his, sighing softly as his hand let go of mine and moved to my cheek, his other hand doing the same, his tongue running across my bottom lip asking for entrance which I gladly granted. We pulled away a couple of minutes later, my forehead resting against his…

"Okay, that makes up for the terrible singing" I informed him, smirking as he sighed heavily

"You're not gonna let that go, are you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"Nope" I replied "we better hurry or we're gonna miss the last tube"

We arrived at the tube station with only moments to spare. Hopping onto the correct tube as it arrived, we quickly found seats, my head resting back against the wall as I draped my legs onto Joey's lap…

"Since when did I become a footrest?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"Since now" I quipped, smirking at him as I kicked my heels off of my feet "fancy giving me a foot rub?"

"Not particularly" he admitted "just look at those trotters"

"Oi" I proclaimed "you'd do well to be nice seeing as though I could easily kick you where it hurts right now. And I have lovely feet, thank you very much"

He smiled at me and leant forward, capturing his lips with mine… "I'll give you a foot rub on one condition"

"Name it" I replied, raising an eyebrow in intrigue

"I get a goodnight kiss when I've walked you home?" he asked

"You were always gonna get one" I admitted, smiling at him warmly

Reciprocating my smile, he started to massage my feet, my eyes shutting as I rested my head back against the wall again…

JOEY'S POV:

"So will there be a date number four?" I asked as we arrived outside number 5

"I don't think we have to keep count of them anymore" Lauren admitted, chuckling lightly "but yes, there will be"

I smiled… "Can I have my goodnight kiss now?"

"I should make you wait till tomorrow morning really" she replied, smirking at me

"And why's that? Because you're mean?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Got it in one" she informed me "but I'm not so I won't. Kiss me, Joey, and make it good"

I smiled at her and pulled her towards me, her arms winding around my neck as I pressed my lips to hers softly but passionately…

"Wow" she whispered as we pulled away a couple of minutes later

"Did I do alright?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"You did more than alright" she admitted, raising her head to lock her eyes with mine "night, Joey"

"Night, Lauren" I mirrored, watching her as she made her way up the steps to number 5

**So date number 3's done – how long will it be till I add some drama?**


	8. Chapter 8

"I really, really, have to go" I breathed against Joey's lips, my arms wound around his neck, his placed on my waist, his fingers pressing deliciously into my lower back

"I'm not stopping you" he whispered, pressing a soft kiss to my jaw

"Yes you are. You're making it really hard to go" I informed him

"I don't see how" he admitted, pressing his lips to mine again, his tongue sweeping into my mouth

"By doing things like that" I sighed, pulling away and resting my forehead against his "I'll see you later"

"Lauren" he called after me as I made my way down the hallway to the front door

"Yeah?" I asked, turning back to face him as he made his way into the hallway too

"You may wanna fasten your buttons" he informed me, motioning to my blouse

"How did you manage that?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him as I readjusted myself

"Magic hands" he replied, smirking at me as I rolled my eyes and made my way out of the door

"Why're you so happy?" Kirsty questioned as she and I organised dinner late that afternoon

"I just am. Things are good between me and Joey, things are good between me and my family, things are good between me and my friends, counselling's going well and I'm staying strong like I need to. I'm just happy" I admitted, smiling at her as I began to set the table

"That's good, Lauren, that's really good" she replied, squeezing my arm reassuringly as the doorbell rang "I'll go and get that"

Nodding my head at her, I continued to set the table when I heard raised voices. Making my way into the hallway I saw Kirsty arguing with someone. As he was about to raise his hand to slap her, I saw my Dad hurrying up the steps, dragging him down with him. I was petrified, frozen to the spot as Kirsty followed them out of the house…

"Lauren, babe, you okay?" Dad's voice asked a few minutes later, snapping me from my trance

I nodded, signalling yes… "Who was that?"

"My ex, Carl" Kirsty informed me "Lauren, are you sure you're okay? You're shaking"

"I'm fine, it was just a bit scary, that's all" I admitted "do you mind if I skip dinner and go over to Joey's?"

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea, Lauren" Dad replied, pursing his lips together nervously

"No, let her, Max" Kirsty interjected, smiling at me reassuringly "I'll walk you over"

"I'll be okay" I assured them, smiling as I made my way past them and grabbed my jacket, keys and phone before leaving the house, making my way over to number 23

JOEY'S POV:

I was coming to after an afternoon's sleep ready for my shift at the club when I felt a weight in the bed and a pair of familiar arms wrap around my waist. Opening an eye, I saw Lauren had her head resting on my chest…

"Babe, everything okay?" I asked, stroking my fingertips up and down her arm

She nodded, signalling yes…

"Why are you here then? I thought you were having a family dinner" I questioned

"Kirsty's ex turned up. He would've hit her if Dad hadn't of turned up" she admitted

"Oh, Lauren" he sighed, wrapping his arms tightly around me "are you okay?"

"Not really" she informed me "it was just scary, Joey. And I couldn't even do anything. I just stood there, frozen to the spot, absolutely petrified of what could happen next"

"It's okay" he soothed, pressing a kiss to my forehead "you're safe now, you're safe"

"I know you have work tonight but do you mind if I stay here?" she inquired, leaning up to look at me

"I don't want you here on your own, babe" I admitted, sighing heavily

"I'm not on my own. Alice is here. I saw her as I came in" she replied "I just don't wanna go back home, not yet, anyway. Please, Joey"

I thought about it for a moment before nodding my head, signalling yes, smiling as she leant up some more and pressed her lips to mine in a lingering kiss…

"I'm sorry I can't stay longer but I have to get organised" I informed her, smiling sympathetically

"Don't worry, I can enjoy watching" she admitted, wrapping herself in the duvet as I climbed out of bed

I smirked at her and began to move around the room, getting myself organised for my shift. Ten minutes later I was ready to go…

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"I'll be fine. And if I'm not, I'll call you" she informed me, smiling warmly

"Okay" I replied, leaning down to kiss her quickly "I'll see you in a few hours"

"Joey" she called as I walked to my bedroom door

I turned back to her, raising an eyebrow…

"Just be careful" she begged, smiling weakly at me

I nodded, signalling yes and walked out of the door, shutting it behind me…

LAUREN'S POV:

Alice and I decided to order Chinese food later that evening, and not too long after she made her way to bed, having to be up early in the morning for work. After saying goodnight and not being able to find anything on TV to watch, I cleaned up our plates and the takeaway boxes and made my way back into the living room, settling on a documentary…

"What're you doing?" I asked as I felt someone lift me into their arms. I must've fallen asleep…

"Taking you to bed" Joey's voice informed me "go back to sleep. You're safe. I've got you"

"You're not taking me home, are you?" I questioned, resting my head on his chest

"No, unless you want me to?" he inquired

I opened my eyes and looked into his, shaking my head, signalling no… "I wanna stay with you"

Smiling at me warmly, he pressed a soft kiss to my lips before making his way up the stairs and into his bedroom, laying me down on the bed…

"Here you are" he informed me, handing me an old t-shirt of his

"Thanks" I replied, smiling at him as I began to get changed under his intense gaze "what?"

"I just thought you'd be apprehensive about getting changed in front of me" he admitted

"It's nothing you haven't seen before" I stated "what makes it so different now?"

"We're not together, or are we?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"I think we can call ourselves boyfriend and girlfriend again" I informed him

"Yeah?" he asked

"Yeah" I mirrored "I feel safe with you, I feel loved with you, I feel happy with you"

Smiling at me, he leant down and kissed me softly but passionately, my eyes staying shut as he pulled away… "You're amazing"

"I know" he chuckled, kissing me quickly once again "come on, let's get some sleep"

Nodding my head in agreement, I climbed under the covers and over to my side of the bed, watching Joey as he undressed and pulled a pair of tracksuit bottoms onto his legs before climbing into the bed next to me, pulling me into him…


	9. Chapter 9

"Dad, do you think I could have a word with Kirsty please?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen after Joey had insisted on walking me home the next morning

"Course. I have to shoot off anyway. Things to do, people to see. I'll be back here at lunch for your counselling appointment though" he informed me, kissing Kirsty softly

"No, you don't need to be. Joey's taking me" I replied "thanks for the offer though"

Nodding and smiling at me, he grabbed his suit jacket and kissed my cheek, leaving the house…

"So what can I do for you then?" Kirsty asked as the front door shut behind Dad and I sat down opposite her

"It's about me and Joey" I began "it's quite personal too. It's about us, you know, being intimate. I want to, I really do, and it's obvious he does too, but I'm not sure I'm ready, not sure we're ready for that yet"

"Why do you think it's obvious he's ready?" she questioned

"From the way he's been with me. When we kiss, he always wants to take it one step further and this morning it was so awkward, we woke up and he had the morning problem. I so badly wanted to sort it out for him but I knew I couldn't. I don't wanna rush things and ruin it"

"Listen to me, okay? You'll know when you're ready for it to happen. I know it's not your first, first time but you need to treat it as though it is. Take things further step-by-step. I know this is gonna sound awkward but treat everything you do up until that as foreplay. It'll be okay, Lauren" she replied, smiling at me warmly

JOEY'S POV:

"I didn't expect to see you again soon" I admitted as Lauren let herself in the back door as I was sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast

"Well, I was thinking" she began, perching herself on my lap, wrapping her arms around my neck "I do wanna take things slow between us because we both know what's coming next, but we could have some fun whilst we're doing it"

"What're you talking about?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"Foreplay, baby" she informed me

"And what sort of things were you thinking then, Miss. Branning?" I inquired

"I was thinking we could keep what we have planned a secret from each other. Surprise the other?" she suggested, raising an eyebrow at me "what do you say?"

I smirked at her and nodded, lifting her from my lap and onto the kitchen table…

"Joey, what're you?" she asked but I cut her off, pressing my lips to hers as I ran my hand up her leg "oh, okay"

"Do I really need to tell you?" I breathed against her lips

She shook her head, signalling no. I smirked against her lips as I continued to kiss her, my hand continuing it's journey up her leg to her mound, a moan slipping from her lips as I cupped her, running my hand backwards and forwards slowly…

"Joey" she moaned, her head tipping back

"What do you want, Lauren?" I asked, leaning forwards to press my lips against her neck

"Make me come" she begged, her hands gripping onto the edge of the table, her knuckles turning white

Entwining my free hand with hers, lacing our fingers together, I dipped two fingers into the material of her panties, focusing on her clit to start with, watching her as I worked, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip…

LAUREN'S POV:

I'd forgotten how good Joey's fingers on me felt. I was fast approaching my orgasm when I felt his finger stroke my G spot and I flew apart, the hand that had been clenching the table gripping onto his shoulder as my body flew forwards, colliding with his, his hand that had been previously holding mine now wrapped around my waist securely as I breathed heavily, trying to calm myself down after what had been one of the most intense orgasms of my life…

"I don't think this is gonna work out very well" Joey admitted as we stayed in silence afterwards

"What? Why?" I questioned worriedly, my head shooting up to meet his

"Because it just makes me want you even more than I already do" he sighed

"I feel the same, but just think, the longer we continue this, the better the main event will be" I informed him, smiling

"If you say so" he replied "fancy sorting out my little problem?"

In unison we glanced down at his groin and I smirked… "It's anything but little, Joey, but no, not really. I better go. Thanks for that"

"So you're just gonna leave me high and dry?" he inquired, turning me back to face him

"You've got hands. Sort yourself out, but think of me whilst you're doing it?" I asked

"Who else would I be thinking of?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"I don't know, Mila Kunis, Michelle Keegan, Brooklyn Decker, all the girls I know you fancy" I informed him "but just think of me, yeah? In the shower. Hot, naked and wet. I better go"

As I made my way out of the room, I heard him groan. Glancing back over my shoulder, I saw him watching me, his eyes dark. Smiling, I walked out of the front door and made my way across to number 5…

Later on that morning, I was watching from the living room window as Joey made his way across the Square to take me to my counselling session. Walking into the hallway, I grabbed my handbag and my umbrella as it had started to rain, opening the door to him, putting my umbrella up as I stepped outside…

"I just wanted to apologise for earlier" I informed him as we began our walk

"Don't worry about it, you tease. I managed to sort myself out" he replied, entwining his hand with mine

"Good, I'm glad" I admitted, glancing at him and smiling "thank you for coming with me again today, even though you don't have to this time"

"We're together, Lauren. I need to support you" he informed me "this is part of it"

JOEY'S POV:

"Oh hi, Lauren" an unfamiliar voice spoke as Lauren and I entered the counsellor's waiting room

"Jake" Lauren proclaimed, hugging the man tightly "where've you been lately?"

"I've had business to take care of during the day so I've been having later sessions. How've you been?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"Good, really good, thank you" she replied "Jake, this is my boyfriend, Joey. Joey, this is"

"Jake, yeah, I got that. Nice to meet you" I greeted him, shaking his hand

"Nice to meet you too" he mirrored "I've just had my session and Louise says you're free to go in. I'll see you next time, Lauren"

Nodding her head, she watched as he walked out of the office and then turned back to me, placing her bag at my feet…

"I won't be long" she informed me, bending down to kiss me "what's the matter?"

"Is that guy just a friend?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"Who? Jake?" she asked "of course he is. What else would he be?"

"You seemed pretty friendly with each other. I thought he could've been something more" I admitted

"Are you serious? You know what, I don't have time for this" she sighed "and I don't have time for you or your jealousy. You should just go if you're gonna be like that"

LAUREN'S POV:

When I made my way out of the waiting room, Joey had gone. Sighing heavily, I shut the door behind me and grabbed my handbag from the chair, making my way out of the building and back to the Square. I climbed the steps to number 5 and was about to shut the door when I heard someone call my name. Joey…

"You left?" I asked, turning back to him

"Only because I wanted to get you these before the shop shut" he informed me, producing a bouquet of flowers from behind his back

"They're beautiful, Joey. But an apology would've sufficed" I admitted, smiling at him weakly

"I owe you two. One for being an idiot and one for being a jerk" he replied "so flowers were the only option I had. I'm sorry, Lauren. Can you forgive me?"

Nodding my head, I felt my smile widen as he stepped forwards and kissed me softly…

"How about we do something tonight? Alice is out with Tamwar" he suggested

I nodded my head… "I'd like that. But if we're having a movie night, it's my choice"

"Done" he replied "come over at 7ish. I'll see you later"

JOEY'S FLOWERS FOR LAUREN:

. /product/best-sellers-under-30/pink-perfect-gift/


	10. Chapter 10

LAUREN'S POV:

I snuck into number 23 via the back door, making my way through the hallway and to the living room, finding Joey organising his poker set…

"Haven't seen that in a while" I admitted as I leant against the doorjamb

"Alfie's borrowing it for tonight's poker tournament at the Vic" he informed me "wasn't expecting to see you today, everything okay?"

"Yeah, not a crime for me to want to see you, is it?" I questioned "and now you mention it, I quite fancy being taught how to play poker"

"If I say I'll teach you, will you actually listen to what I say?" Joey inquired

Nodding my head, signalling yes, I made my way into the room and sat on the sofa, placing my legs either side of him…

A little while later Joey was teaching me, and yes I was having fun, but my God it was boring…

"What're you doing? We're in the middle of a hand, Lauren" Joey proclaimed

"I am having fun but this is boring without alcohol" I admitted, sighing heavily

"How about we make it a bit more interesting then?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow at me

"How do you suggest we do that then?" I asked

"Strip poker" he replied "you lose a hand, you remove a piece of clothing, I lose a hand, I lose a piece of clothing. What do you say? Up to the challenge of trying to resist me?"

"I think I can manage" I informed him "let's do it"

Half an hour later, Joey had lost the two rounds we'd played, resulting in him losing his hoodie and his t-shirt, and as I tried to concentrate on my hand and whether I could make my win a triple, Joey's chest and arms were dying to be touched, calling my name almost…

"Lauren" Joey's voice snapped me from my trance

"Sorry, what?" I questioned, my head shooting up to meet his

"I said it's your turn. You gonna raise me or do you fold?" he asked

"I raise" I informed him, throwing some of my chips into the centre of the coffee table

"Off comes the hoodie, babe" Joey chuckled as he placed his cards down on the table

Smirking at him, I put my cards down and bit my lip, pulling my hoodie over my head. Throwing it to the floor bedside me, I swallowed a lump in my throat as Joey's hand moved and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear

JOEY'S POV:

We were five rounds in and Lauren was sat in her bra and jeans. God help if someone walked in now…

"What do you want me to take off next, Joey?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"It's gotta be the jeans, right?" I questioned, swallowing as she stood up

"Not necessarily" she replied, smirking at me as she unbuttoned her jeans and pushed them down her legs. She would have to be wearing the underwear I loved on her…

LAUREN'S POV:

I was sat in just my underwear having lost the last rounds we'd played. Joey was distracted, I could tell. He kept glancing from the clock on the wall to his watch…

"Do you have to be somewhere?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"Nope, just keeping an eye on the time" he informed me, smiling weakly

"We can stop playing if you want?" I suggested

"No, why would I wanna stop?" he asked

"You just seem really uncomfortable" I admitted, sighing heavily

"No, I'm fine, babe" he assured me

JOEY'S POV:

"I fold" I informed Lauren, placing my cards face down on the table

"So does that mean I win then?" she questioned

Nodding my head I stood up and smiled at her, pulling my t-shirt and hoodie back onto my body…

"Where're you going?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"The gym, I promised Uncle Jack a training session" I informed her

Nodding her head, she smiled at me as I disappeared from the room…

LAUREN'S POV:

As I was packing up the poker set ready to take over to the Vic like Joey had asked me to, I picked up his cards and then glanced at mine. He'd won. Why had he let me win? What did he want? Did he want me, or was this all just a game to him?


	11. Chapter 11

"What're you doing here, babe?" Joey asked that evening as I walked into R&R

"Why did you let me win the poker game? You would've won if you'd have shown that hand" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"Can we talk about this later please?" he inquired

"No, we can't, Joey. Why did you let me win? Is it because it was my first time?" I asked

"It had nothing to do with that" he admitted "look, I've got a break in ten. I'll meet you in the office"

Nodding my head, I made my way into the office, Joey walking in ten minutes later…

"So? You better start explaining things, Joey" I sighed heavily, running my hands through my hair

"What's the big deal? I let you win, Lauren. So what?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"The deal is that you let me win, Joey" I admitted "and now I've got all these thoughts running through my head, thoughts that shouldn't be there"

"Such as?" he inquired, sitting down on the sofa next to me

"Such as are you just playing me? Is this, us all just a game to you?" I asked

"How can you even think that, Lauren?" he questioned, entwining his hand with mine

"You've gotta admit, it did look a bit suss. And if you're not just playing me, then why did you up and leave and not win the game?" I inquired

"Because" he began, sighing heavily "I wanted you too badly. You were sat there in your bra and jeans and you know how much of a thing I have for your boobs, Lauren, I always have. It was all getting too much for me. If I hadn't of gone, I would've started something we'd both have regretted"

"Why didn't you just say that then?" I asked

"I had to get out of there quickly, babe" he admitted "you were turning me on too much"

I smiled at his comment and took my chin in my fingers, turning him to face me… "It's nice to know I'm such a turn-on"

"You really are" he replied, kissing me softly "so am I forgiven?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "I'll meet you back at yours"

"You're staying?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"If you want me to?" I asked

Nodding his head, signalling yes, he smiled and stood up, walking me to the door… "I'll see you in a few hours"

LAUREN'S POV:

I was vaguely aware of a weight on top of me the next morning. Moaning as I tried to get free, I pushed at what was laying against my chest, feeling only solidness beneath the palms of my hands. Cracking one eye open, I came face-to-face with Joey. Bare chest Joey…

"Do you really want me to get off of you?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

I shook my head, signalling no… "What're you doing?"

"I thought we could continue our foreplay games?" he suggested

"What were you thinking?" I questioned

"How about I show you that I can make you come just by kissing you?" he asked

"You're always up for a challenge" I chuckled "if you think you're up to it, go ahead"

"Oh I'm up for it, babe" he assured me, his lips brushing lazily against mine

Lifting myself up so my body weight rested on my elbows, I watched as Joey worked his way down my body, his lips pressing against my neck, sucking on the sweet spot that he'd found days into the beginning of our relationship, resulting in my head falling back, one of my hands gripping tightly at the sheet of his bed below. He arrived at my chest next, sucking a nipple peak into his mouth, my eyes rolling back into my head as his tongue swirled around the nub, me being able to feel it hardening. Making his way to it's partner, he did the same again, one of his hands pushing me to lie back again as he continued downwards…

I shut my eyes, enjoying the feeling of Joey's lips on my body again. I gasped, my eyes snapping open as his lips pressed against my bare opening. How had he even taken my underwear off without me noticing?! My eyes fell shut again as his tongue ran up the length of my opening, my hands blindly reaching for his hair as he let his tongue swirl around my clit, moving it in a zigzag motion across my mound…

"I thought you were going to make me come just by kissing me?" I inquired as he moved back up my body and I turned to face his side of the bed

"We didn't make rules on where I had to kiss you though" he informed me "but if you wanna make a bet and see if I can make you moan my name like you just have by kissing one part of your body then feel free"


	12. Chapter 12

Joey had been pulling double shifts at R&R night after night as they'd been so short staffed so for the past two weeks, I'd hardly seen him, only quickly when we'd passed each other in the street, a quick "hello, you okay?" and a kiss goodbye being exchanged between us. Summer was approaching and I was determined to make it a good one for us but whilst Joey was doing these double shifts, nothing could be planned. I sat in the living room of number 5 one day, bored as hell watching an episode of Keeping Up With The Kardashians when an idea popped into my head. Switching the TV off, I grabbed my keys and phone and made my way out of the house…

JOEY'S POV:

"Lauren, babe, what're you doing here? You know I don't have time" I sighed as I did the stock take of the alcohol we stored in the office

"I'm bored" she admitted, plonking herself down in the chair of Sharon's desk, spinning around and around on it

"Lauren, please" I begged "someone could be here any minute"

"Then stop me" she chuckled, continuing to spin around on the chair

"Lauren" I proclaimed, slamming the clipboard and pen down on the desk, my palms resting flat on the top of the desk

"Joey" she mimicked, a smirk on her face as she repeated my actions "where's my light-hearted, willing to have fun boyfriend?"

"Whilst he's at work, he's not here" I informed her "if you're gonna stay, just sit and be quiet"

"No can do, I'm afraid, Joseph" she chuckled, pressing her lips to mine softly

"Lauren, don't" I sighed, cupping her cheeks in my hands

"You can stop anytime you want" she informed me, smiling into the kiss as she ran her tongue across my bottom lip

"Course I can" I sighed, walking around to the side of the desk to join her, sitting down on the chair she'd recently vacated, pulling her down onto my lap

LAUREN'S POV:

Joey took advantage of my momentary distraction as he nipped and sucked at my neck to run his hands under the t-shirt I was wearing, his hands heating the skin of my waist he was touching even more than it already was. I ground my crotch against his relentlessly, his groans spilling into my mouth…

"Joey, what?" I questioned as he pulled away from me quickly

"Just hide, please, babe" he begged, trying to push me under the desk

"Why?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"Someone's coming" he informed me

Sighing heavily, I heard the door open and Janine's voice start to speak. I listened intently as Janine gave him his instructions for the afternoon of work ahead and smiled when a plan came into my head. Running my hand up his leg, I reached his groin, brushing my hand against his semi-hard length. Reaching his button, I popped it open and pulled his trousers down to his ankles, bringing his boxers down too, starting to stroke him firmly. Smirking, I watched as he clenched the arms of the chair with his hands…

"You okay, Joey?" Janine asked "are you listening to me?"

"Yeah, I'm listening. Finish stocktake and then restock bar. Got it" he informed her

Smirking as he recited her instructions, I leant forward and took the head of him into my mouth, one of the hands that had been clenched on the arm of the chair moving to my hair, tangling in it, pulling at it every so often…

"Yeah, okay, see you later. Bye" he replied a few minutes later

"Are you gonna let me finish?" I asked as he looked down at me with wide eyes

Nodding his head, I smiled as he rested his head back on the chair and I ran my free hand up and under his t-shirt, his muscles flexing underneath my touch. Soon enough, Joey was on the verge of orgasm and I swallowed every last drop he had to offer willingly, bringing his boxers and trousers back up with me as I got to my feet…

"Next time you agree to a double, remember what's waiting at home" I informed him, kissing him gently

Nodding his head, I straightened myself up and smiled at him over my shoulder as I walked out the door…


	13. Chapter 13

Joey had managed to get himself a week off after working so many hours for the past two weeks, but now it was back to the hard work for him as there was holiday cover to be worked and people off sick. But on the plus side of things, I was busy with college work too. I closed my laptop as I finished yet another assignment and looked at my watch, 9:30pm. Joey's shift would've just started. Grabbing my keys and phone from the table beside me, I made my way out of the house and round to the club to see him…

"Hi, Tom" I greeted the bouncer as he let me into the club

"Evening, Lauren" he mirrored, smiling at me as I made my way past him

Smiling at him, I made my way through the door and down the steps into the bar of the club. Stopping just out of sight, I watched Joey as he worked the bar, smiling and chatting to a blonde who was unsurprisingly flirting with him. After serving a few more customers, he set her drink down on the bar and stood with his back leant against the bar nearest the till as he chatted away to her, oblivious to my presence…

Thankfully as I made my way out of the club again there was a bouncer I didn't know on the door. Hurrying home, I quickly collected my college things up and made my way into mine and Abi's bedroom, thankful she was staying at Jay's tonight. Dumping them onto my desk, I looked at the picture of Joey and I had sat on my desk. That day had been one of the best days of my life, he'd taken me to Alton Towers during his week off and our faces were a picture as we posed for the camera that snapped us on one of the rides…

JOEY'S POV:

Finally, the night was over. I was cashing and tidying up the bar when Tom walked through, handing me the CCTV video for Sharon to check the next morning…

"How was Lauren?" he questioned as he grabbed himself a bottle of water from the fridge

"She was here? When?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him as I stopped what I was doing

"9:30pm-ish" he replied "I'll see you at the weekend, bud"

"Yeah, see you" I mirrored, turning back to doing what I was doing, my mind on Lauren. Why hadn't she spoken to me?

LAUREN'S POV:

"How come you're not at Joey's tonight, Lauren?" Kirsty inquired, tapping on my bedroom door

"We're not joined at the hip" I replied, sighing heavily

"Is there something you want to talk about?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"He was with another girl" I admitted, looking up at her

"What do you mean he was another girl?" she asked

"I went to see him at the club tonight, and he was there, bold as brass, flirting with her" I explained

"So they weren't doing anything?" she inquired

"No, but you could tell they were flirting. She was laughing at everything he said" I sighed

"That doesn't mean anything's going on, Lauren" she stated "he was probably just being a good barman"

"You think?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"I know" she informed me "Joey wouldn't hurt you. He'd have your Dad and me to answer to if he did"

I smiled at her weakly, her reciprocating the smile as she walked out of the room…

JOEY'S POV:

"Is Lauren not staying over tonight, Joey?" Alice asked as I walked into the house after my shift

"She's meant to be. Is she not here?" I questioned

"No, which is why I asked if she was staying over or not" she chuckled "have you two fought?"

"We're fine" I assured her "she'll probably come over in a bit because she knows what time I finished"

Nodding her head in agreement… "I'm off to bed. See you tomorrow"

"Night" I mirrored, smiling at her as she disappeared up the stairs

Laying in bed that night was weird. Normally I had Lauren next to me. We'd either be, well, you know, or we'd just be laid in each other's arms chatting or just enjoying the comfortable silence that surrounded us…

LAUREN'S POV:

Laying in bed that night was weird. Normally I had Joey next to me. We'd either be, well, you know, or we'd just be laid in each other's arms or just enjoying the comfortable silence that surrounded us…

**So Lauren has DEFINITELY got the wrong end of the stick before any of you jump to conclusions? But how long till she finds that out? Hmm, I wonder…**


	14. Chapter 14

I hadn't seen Joey in 3 days, asking whoever answered the door to make an excuse for me every time he turned up wanting to see me. Sometimes it was once a day, sometimes it was twice, but yesterday it had been 5 times...

I was stood in the kitchen that morning when the back door opened and I saw Joey step inside, shutting it behind him. Shit, what was I meant to do? I couldn't run. I couldn't hide. Shit…

"So, you gonna tell me what I've done and why you've been avoiding me?" he asked

"Like you don't know" I replied, scoffing as I turned back away from him

"I don't, Lauren. I really don't" he admitted "so you're gonna have to enlighten me, babe"

"Don't call me that. You don't have the right to, not anymore" I proclaimed

"Will you just tell me what the hell I've done?" he inquired "Tom said you came to the club on Monday. Why didn't you come and see me?"

"Because I saw you flirting with that girl. You said things had changed, Joey" I replied

"What girl?" he asked

"The blonde. The Lucy lookalike. Was she good? Was she better than me?" I questioned

"Are you implying I cheated on you?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"I'm not insinuating anything. I'm saying it happened" I informed him "it's you, Joey"

"Is this because of what happened when you were in rehab?" he asked

"I don't blame you, Joey" I admitted "I just wish you'd be honest with me"

"I am being honest with you, Lauren. I've not been with anyone else apart from you since Whitney" he informed me

"They were both better than me, weren't they?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"What makes you say that?" he asked

"The fact that you've gone back to Lucy on more than one occasion" I admitted "and with Whitney, well I hope she was worth it, Joey"

"She wasn't. She was a distraction. Lauren, I've already told you all this" he sighed

"Yeah, you were missing me. I know. But it doesn't excuse the fact it happened" I proclaimed

"If I could take it back, I would, in a heartbeat" he informed me

"No you wouldn't, because it's who you are, Joey. You're not meant to be in a long-term relationship. You can't do it. You're a player. Girls are your drug, just like alcohol is mine" I sighed "it's okay. We gave it a good shot. We failed. Let's both move on"

"I can't" he informed me "I can't move on because I love you too fucking much"

"What?" I inquired

"Did you not hear me? I love you, Lauren. I love you, and I want you. Just you. No other girl compares to you. And I'll announce it to the entire Square if that's what it takes" he replied

"Why? I'm a mess" I sighed

His answer wasn't verbal. His lips were on mine in a second and his hands, they were everywhere. My back was pressed against the wall with such force it would've hurt if his mouth hadn't been ravaging mine like it was. His hands moved from my bum to my lower back, pulling me tight against his body. He lifted me off the ground and pressed me back against the wall, the only thing holding me there being his body weight. I whimpered as he pulled his lips from mine, my head tipping back against the wall as he began to trail kisses down my jaw and neck, giving him better access as his lips started to kiss and suck at the skin…

His arms were holding me in place, my hands holding onto his biceps as he ground his crotch against mine, trying to ease some of the friction I knew we were both feeling…

"If you want me, have me. I'm not gonna stop you. I'm fed up of fighting" I whispered into his ear, biting on the lobe gently, smiling as I kissed his cheek and worked my way down his neck as I heard him groan

One of his hands took my face in his, locking my eyes with his… "You sure?"

I nodded my head and smiled at him. Within seconds, and with much assistance from each other we were almost naked. Gasping as I felt Joey's hand cup my mound, I wasn't ready for his next movement, his hands grabbing either side of my panties, tearing them from my body. Before I even had time to say anything, Joey was pushing himself into me, stilling, his lips kissing at the skin of my neck as we both adjusted to the feeling. Locking my legs around his waist was the only encouragement he needed to start thrusting, his hips slapping against mine with every pull out and push in he gave, the need and want for each other and to meet our simultaneous peaks desperate…

"I'm gonna. I'm gonna" I moaned, feeling my walls clench on his length still moving inside of me

JOEY'S POV:

"Joey" Lauren screamed, her head tipping back against the wall as her orgasm washed over her, her screams of my name being the only thing I needed to explode too. I rested my head against her shoulder, sighing as I felt her hand begin to run through my hair…

"That was amazing, Joey" she sighed contentedly

"Do you believe that I want you now?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

She nodded her head, bowing it in embarrassment as I stared at her. Tilting her chin so our eyes met again, I brought a hand up, one hand still on her waist, holding her upright and tucked some hair behind her ear… "I love you"

"You don't have to say it, I know what this means" she informed me, smiling at me warmly as her hand covered mine that was still cupping her cheek

"I know I don't have to but I want to, because it's the truth, Lauren, I do" I replied, leaning forward and pressing my lips against hers softly

LAUREN'S POV:

I smiled at Joey again, shifting my hips as my position became uncomfortable, Joey's length sliding against my folds…

"Take me to bed" I whispered, pressing my lips to his again

**Well, things are finally back on track. Thank you to 74crazychick for her help. As always, SO appreciated!**


	15. Chapter 15

I awoke the next morning in my bed, but I wasn't alone. Turning over to see who was in bed with me, a smile appeared on my face as I saw Joey sleeping next to me, his arms still tight around my waist…

"Morning" I whispered against the skin of his neck, kissing it softly

"Mm, morning" he mirrored "yesterday was"

"Yesterday was great" I interrupted "but we need to talk about it, Joey. We need to talk about us"

Nodding his head in agreement, I watched as he eased himself up, propping a pillow behind his head before bringing me to join him, my head resting on his chest...

"As much fun as last night was, I think we should take it slowly" he admitted

"I agree" I replied, smiling at him warmly "I don't wanna mess this up again"

"Neither do I" he assured me, stroking his fingertips up and down my arm "are you sure you're ready for this, Lauren?"

"What? A relationship?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

He nodded, signalling yes… "I want you to be sure"

"I am sure. You're the one good thing that's happened to me just recently, Joey" I informed him "I want us to be together and I want us to do things properly this time. Last time was too rushed and we just went with what we felt in the moment. We need to do it properly this time, be actual boyfriend and girlfriend, go out on dates, talk to each other, be there for each other, you know?"

Joey nodded in agreement and leant down to kiss me softly… "Can I still say I love you?"

"I'd be offended if you didn't" I admitted, smiling at him "and for the record, I love you too"

"So we're agreed, we're taking things slow, we still love each other and we're going to be boyfriend and girlfriend?" he asked "just so I know for sure"

"Correct" I informed him

**Short fluffy chapter for you guys. Now the ground rules for their relationship are established, let's have some fun, shall we?**


	16. Chapter 16

Walking back into number 5 after shopping, I set the bags down on the side and pulled my coat and shoes off, turning back and seeing an envelope with my name on it. Bending down to pick it up, I smiled as I recognised Joey's handwriting…

"_Lauren, this afternoon at 3pm, I request the pleasure of your company to join me ice-skating. Be ready. I'll be there on the dot. Love, Joey x"_

Glancing at the clock in the living room, I saw it was 2:30pm already. Grabbing my bags, I hurried up the stairs and into my bedroom. Checking my appearance in the mirror, I decided what I was wearing would be okay. Quickly re-doing my hair and applying my make-up again, I made my way downstairs just as a knock at the door sounded. He was early…

"Just on time like I said" he informed me as I opened the door to him

"On time for what?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"Did you not get my note?" he asked

"No, what note?" I inquired, biting down on my lip to hide my smirk

"I put a note through your letterbox saying I was coming to collect you at 3pm to go ice-skating" he sighed

"Do you mean this note?" I asked, picking it up from the table

"Yes I do. You're mean, Lauren Branning" he proclaimed "are you ready then?"

Nodding my head, I grabbed my coat from the hook and pulled it on, grabbing my handbag too and following Joey down the steps…

"You do realise I'm gonna be absolutely rubbish at this, don't you?" I questioned as Joey and I arrived at the ice rink, being handed our skates as Joey paid our fee

"Well it's a good job you have me, the expert here to help you" he replied, kissing me softly

"We'll see" I chuckled "I remember hearing a fail of an ice-skating story from Alice a while ago"

"Anything she tells you do not listen to" he proclaimed

"Too late, babe" I informed him "come on, let's see your moves"

Tentatively making my way onto the ice, holding onto the barriers as I went, Joey followed me, obviously feeling much braver as he skated a short distance to the other side of the rink, smiling at me as he reached the opposite side…

"Show off" I chuckled "fancy coming and helping me?"

Smiling at me, he made his way back over to me, holding out his hand to me as he came which I took, squealing and laughing loudly as he pulled me into his body and dipped me, moving me back up so we were face-to-face…

"How's that for a fail of an ice-skating story?" he inquired

"Impressive" I admitted

A couple of hours later, Joey and I were making our way back through the market after a fun afternoon of ice-skating, Joey in a significant amount of pain after falling over trying to spin…

"Are you sure you don't need to go to the hospital?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"No, I'll be fine, babe" he assured me "I just need some TLC"

"That I can do" I informed him "yours or mine?"

"Mine" he replied, my hand entwining with his

Arriving back at number 23, I held my hand out for Joey to hand me his keys. Doing as I silently asked, I unlocked the door and we made our way inside, taking off our coats and shoes…

"Go upstairs, get onto your bed laying face down and take off your t-shirt" I informed him "I'll be up in a couple of minutes"

Smiling at me, he made his way upstairs. As I heard his bedroom door shut, I had to psyche myself up for what might happen, remembering that we were taking things slow. Composing myself finally, I walked upstairs and into the bathroom, grabbing the baby oil from the cupboard before walking across the landing and into Joey's room…

"Lauren, is that you?" Joey questioned as I made my way to the bed

"Yep, no need to worry, babe" I informed him, climbing onto the bed, sitting astride his bum

"What're you doing?" he asked, shocked at what I'd just done

"Giving you a massage to ease your aching muscles" I explained, placing a generous amount of baby oil onto my hands and rubbing it together, beginning to knead at Joey's back and shoulders

"Oh, Lauren, that feels really good" he admitted

Shifting myself, I reached down and pressed a kiss to his cheek before continuing his massage…

"Does it hurt anywhere else?" I asked as I finished his back and shoulder massage

"Nope, I think you've done the trick, babe" he informed me, turning over to face me

"Yeah, it seems as though I have" I sighed, motioning down to his groin

"Sorry, babe" he sighed "it's what you do to me though, it can't be helped"

"I know" I replied "we should've just taken you to the hospital and got you some painkillers"

"Do you want me to go and sort it?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"No, I want to" I admitted, pursing my lips together nervously "but what we said about taking it slow. What if it ruins it?"

"It won't, Lauren" he assured me, cupping my cheek with his hand "I won't let it"

"Promise?" I asked

"Promise" he mirrored, smiling at me reassuringly

Glancing down at his tightened groin again, I licked my lips as I moved my hands to unbutton the jeans he was wearing. Joey lifted his hips to help me pull them off of his legs as well as his boxers, his length springing to attention as the confines were removed…

"Mouth or hand?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"Whichever you want, babe" he informed me

Smiling at him, I lowered my mouth to his length, sucking on the tip to start with. Taking more of him into my mouth, his hand tangled in my hair, pulling slightly, causing me to moan around him, his hips bucking appreciatively. Doing so again, the routine continued until finally, eventually, he exploded, me swallowing…

"I should go" I admitted, sighing heavily

"Lauren, wait" Joey proclaimed, wincing as he sat up too fast

"Can you just stay there and rest?" I asked, helping him back to his bed

"Not without you" he informed me "I'll just follow you if you go, Lauren"

"Why?" I inquired

"I just want you to lay with me" he replied

"Is that all you want?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"No, but I won't do anything you don't want to" he admitted

"Touch me, Joe" I begged, biting down on my lip softly

"What?" he asked

"You heard. Touch me" I replied

Guiding us back to his bed, we both laid down, Joey's hand cupping me through the material of my leggings…

"Is this what you meant?" he questioned, my head turning to him as we spoke

"You know it's not" I sighed "touch me inside, Joey"

Smiling at me, he kissed my lips softly, his hand moving from the material of my leggings to beneath, touching me through my panties, a smirk arising on his face as he found me wet already…

"Joey, please" I begged, my hips bucking as he continued to stroke me through my panties

"Please what, Lauren? What do you want?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"I want your fingers inside of me, Joey, please" I moaned, my eyes clenching shut as one finger dipped beneath my panties and stroked me

My hand entwined with Joey's free one, squeezing his fingers as my orgasm fast approached, Joey's moves quick. My eyes snapped open as his movements stopped and I watched as he moved to kneel in front of me, bringing my leggings and panties down with him. Looking at me for reassurance which I gladly gave, my hands clenched the bedsheets either side of me as he ran his tongue up the length of my mound before pushing his tongue into my welcoming body, my orgasm hitting within seconds…

**So much for taking things slow…**


	17. Chapter 17

LAUREN'S POV:

After what had happened between Joey and I, I quickly made my excuses and came home, needing to think about things. It was now 3 hours later and I was standing outside number 23. This was going to be difficult…

"Hi, Lauren" Alice greeted me warmly as she opened the door to me

"Hi" I mirrored "is Joey in please?"

She nodded her head, signalling yes… "He's upstairs. Hasn't moved all afternoon. Has something happened between the both of you?"

"Nothing I can't fix" I replied, smiling at her warmly "do you mind if I go up?"

"No, feel free" she stated, ushering me inside

JOEY'S POV:

I could hear Lauren and Alice talking downstairs, and as I listened in on their conversation, I tried to decipher the tone of Lauren's voice. Sitting back down on my bed, there was a soft knock on my bedroom door, Lauren's head peeping around it…

"Can I come in?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head, signalling yes. Entering the room, she shut the door behind her…

"Sorry about hurrying off earlier" she admitted, biting her bottom lip nervously

"It's okay" I replied "we shouldn't have rushed it, should we?"

She shook her head, signalling no… "I've decided what I need to do"

"And that is?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow

"I'm gonna go away for a while, I don't know how long for so don't ask, to my Mum's. I need some time to clear my head and think things through without anything influencing the decisions I make. Do you understand?" she asked

"I think so" I admitted

"I didn't just wanna disappear like last time and have you think I don't care, because I do, Joey, I really do" she informed me "but I don't think I'm ready for a relationship, not yet, anyway"

"So you didn't just come over to say goodbye, you came over to break up too?" I asked

"You need to have the chance to move on with your life whilst I'm gone" she admitted

"And you think I can move on without you?" I inquired

"You've gotta try" she replied "I better get going. Dad's taking me when he finishes work and I still have packing to do"

"What does he say to this?" I questioned

"He understands it's what I need" she informed me

"Lauren, do you still love me?" I asked as she stood up and made her way to the door

"How could I not, Joey?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"Good luck, Lauren" I sighed

She smiled at me weakly and shut the door behind her, leaving my life for God knows how long…

LAUREN'S POV:

"Do you have to go again?" Abi asked, her eyes filled with tears as Dad loaded the car

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "Being back here, it's made me realise my head isn't as straight as I thought it was. But come to Mum's anytime you like, yeah?"

She nodded her head, signalling yes before throwing her arms around me…

"Lauren" Joey's voice proclaimed as she and I pulled apart

"Are you gonna be okay?" Abi questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head, signalling yes, my eye staying locked with Joey's as he hurried over to me…

"If you're gonna try and make me stay it won't work" I informed him

"I'm not going to try anything. I just came to give you this" he replied, handing me a photo frame

Handing it to me, I turned it picture side up, a picture of he and I from his phone staring back at me…

"Thank you" I sighed, smiling at him weakly

"And I came to give you this too" he admitted, kissing my lips softly

Pulling apart I stared at him, wrapping my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly… "Thank you for being so supportive"

"Come on, you better go" he proclaimed, hastily wiping his eyes

Nodding my head in agreement, he opened the passenger side door of Dad's car for me, letting me climb in, shutting it behind me as I fastened my seatbelt…

"Ready, babe?" Dad asked as he started the car engine

I nodded my head, signalling yes, smiling at Joey who stood with Abi on the pavement…

"It'll be okay, you know?" he assured me as we drove away from the Square

"Will it?" I questioned, staring at the picture of Joey and I

"Yep. You've got my word" he informed me, squeezing my hand reassuringly

**Another idea of 74crazychick's – she's all for the emotion today, isn't she?**


	18. Chapter 18

JOEY'S POV:

I made my way down the stairs that morning, ready for my shift at the car lot…

"I didn't expect to see you up and about" Alice admitted as I walked into the kitchen

"What's the point in moping?" I asked "Lauren's not gone forever, and yes, we may have broken up but she still loves me and I still love her. I'm gonna prove to her that I'm serious about us. I'm working with Uncle Jack at the car lot, working all the hours I can at R&R and I'm gonna save, save, save until she gets back"

"For what?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me as she took a sip of her tea

"I'm gonna suggest we move in together" I informed her, popping some bread into the toaster

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" she inquired "what happened to taking things slow?"

"Look where slow's got us" I sighed, running a hand over my face "my mind's made up, Al. Lauren's the one"

"So there'll be no girls here offering you comfort whilst she's away?" she asked

"Nope" I replied "this marks the start of a new me, a new Joey. And when Lauren's back, a new Joey and Lauren"

Smiling at me warmly, she kissed my cheek and placed her pots in the sink… "I'll see you tonight, yeah?"

Nodding my head, I began to butter my now done toast, sitting down at the kitchen table…

LAUREN'S POV:

"I thought you came here to get your life on track?" Mum questioned, raising an eyebrow at me as she walked into my bedroom that morning

"Ever heard of privacy?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"Ever heard of get up and go?" she inquired

"You're not funny" I sighed, flicking through the channels on my TV

"Oscar wants you to take him to school" she informed me, taking the remote from my hand

"He does?" I asked

"Yep, he's waiting downstairs for you and if you don't get a shift on, he'll be late" she replied

Climbing out of bed, I quickly got changed into a jumper, my jeans and my trusty Converse, making my way down the stairs followed by Mum…

"You ready, little man?" I asked him as I reached the bottom

He nodded his head at me, signalling yes… "Bye, Mummy"

"Bye, darling" Mum replied, smiling at me warmly as he and I left the house

JOEY'S POV:

"Blonde outside, just your type, Joey" Uncle Jack informed me as we both sat in the office

"Not interested" I replied, continuing to leaf through the paperwork I was doing

"What?" he questioned

"I said I'm not interested" I informed him "there's someone in my life called Lauren, remember?"

"I just thought…" he sighed "you know what, never mind"

"No, go on, Uncle Jack, enlighten me" I replied

"I just thought that you might wanna do what you did last time she was away" he admitted

"I was an idiot back then" I sighed "and I don't like making the same mistakes twice"

"Okay. I'll go deal with her then, shall I?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head, signalling yes, continuing with the paperwork I was doing…

LAUREN'S POV:

"Something smells nice" Mum admitted as she walked into the kitchen that evening

"Oscar and I have made Shepherd's Pie" I informed her, smiling at her warmly

"You have?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Yes we have" I replied "it's my way of saying sorry for this morning"

"You don't have to apologise. I know you're missing home and your friends"

"I really am. I thought getting away would help clear my head but I can't stop thinking about everything back there" I admitted

"It'll get easier as time goes by, darling" she replied, rubbing my back soothingly

"You think?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

She nodded her head, signalling yes… "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Nope, go and put your feet up. Oscar and I have got this under control" I assured her

Smiling at me warmly, she left the room and I went back to preparing the vegetables…

JOEY'S POV:

"Fancy a quick one at The Vic, Joey?" Uncle Max asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"No thanks" I informed him, pulling my jacket on "I've got a couple of bits to do before I start at R&R"

"You're working two jobs?" he questioned "why?"

"I wanna save some money" I admitted "prove to Lauren that I'm serious about us"

"What do you intend on doing with that money? Not proposing I hope?" he inquired

"No, I want us to talk about getting a place together when she's back, and I wanna have the deposit ready when she does" I explained "I'm serious about her, Uncle Max"

"I can see that, Joe" he informed me "you keep up the good work, yeah?"

"I'll try my best" I replied, smiling at him warmly "see you tomorrow"

LAUREN'S POV:

"Wow" I sighed as I spoke to Dad on the phone that night, him filling me in on what Joey was up to whilst I was away

"Is that a good wow or a bad wow?" he questioned

"A good wow" I informed him "he seriously wants us to get a place?"

"He seriously does" he replied "Jack said today that there was a blonde on the forecourt earlier, just his type and he wasn't interested, even when he suggested going out there"

My heart swelled at what Dad had just told me…

"Lauren, you there, babe?" Dad asked, snapping me from my trance

"Yeah, sorry" I replied "Dad, I've gotta go and put Oscar to bed. Do you mind telling Joey I said hi when you see him in the morning?"

"Course I will, babe. Can you put Oscar on for a minute?" he questioned

I handed Oscar the phone, lifting him onto my lap as he spoke to Dad…


	19. Chapter 19

"How is he, Al?" I asked, pursing my lips together nervously as I waited for her reply

"He's good, really good. Tired, but good" she replied "that's what working two jobs does to you"

"Why is he working two jobs?" I inquired

"He wants to have a deposit for a place by the time you come back. You are coming back, aren't you, Lauren? He's not doing all this for nothing, is he?" she asked

"No, I will be, I just don't know when" I admitted "but he's seriously working two jobs?"

"Yeah, seriously" she informed me "but I'm making sure he doesn't run himself into the ground though"

"Good. Someone's gotta keep an eye on him" I replied, chuckling lightly

"Nice chat with Alice, love?" Mum asked as she walked into the dining room a little while later, setting the table for dinner

"Yeah" I informed her, standing up, taking some of the things she had in her hands from her

"How's Joey?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"How did you know we'd spoken about him?" I asked

"I heard you" she admitted "so, how is he?"

"Tired but good" I informed her

"Tired?" she inquired

"He's working two jobs. He's saving for a deposit so when I go back we can get a place together" I explained

"Are you sure that's what you need?" she asked

"I need Joey, and I want him too" I replied, smiling at her warmly "my life, my decision"

She reciprocated my smile and we went back to setting the dining table in silence…

JOEY'S POV:

"Lauren says hi" Alice informed me as I arrived back from the gym after a rare day off

"What?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her as I dumped my gym bag in the hallway

"Lauren says hi" she mirrored "she rang whilst you were the gym"

"What did you say to her?" I asked, following her into the kitchen

"That you were working two jobs trying to save money for a deposit on a place for you both" she replied

"How did she take it?" I inquired, pursing my lips together nervously

"She's shocked but happy" she informed me "are you ready for some dinner?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "I'm just gonna go and have a shower"

LAUREN'S POV:

After dinner that evening I picked my phone up from the sideboard, scrolling through my contacts till I reached Joey. Hovering over his name, I decided to text him instead of call…

"_Hi, Joey, Alice has told me what you're doing for when I get back and I really appreciate it, more than you can know or imagine. And Dad told me about the blonde on the forecourt, thank you for respecting me. Hope you're okay, Lauren x"_

JOEY'S POV:

Making my way into my room after having a shower I heard my phone go off, signalling I had a text message. Unlocking the keypad I was shocked to see Lauren's name on screen. Reading her message, I smiled, quickly typing a reply…

"_Hey. She told me she'd told you. I don't wanna freak you out, I just wanna show you that I'm serious about this, us. You're the one, Lauren, it's as simple as that x"_

LAUREN'S POV:

Climbing into bed that night, I smiled at the text I'd received from Joey. Switching on my TV, I typed a message back…

"_I'm not freaked out, not at all. I'm serious about it too, which is why I'm here at Mum's. You're the one too, Joey, I hope you know that. Sweet dreams x"_

JOEY'S POV:

Smiling at Lauren's text back, I quickly typed a message back…

"_Sweet dreams, beautiful x"_

Switching off my bedside light, I set my phone down on my bedside table, falling asleep with a smile on my face. Things were good…

LAUREN'S POV:

"_Sweet dreams, beautiful x"_

I read the text over and over again, not being able to wipe the smile off my face. Switching my TV off, I set my remote and my phone down on my bedside table before switching my light off, snuggling down into the covers, falling asleep dreaming of Joey. Things were good…


	20. Chapter 20

LAUREN'S POV:

The next morning at breakfast I couldn't stop reading Joey's final text to me either…

"What's put a smile on your face?" Mum questioned as I sat looking at my phone whilst eating my cereal

"Nothing" I informed her, locking my keypad and setting my phone down on the table

"Lauren Branning" she stated, giving me one of those "tell me or I'll find out myself" looks

"Can I not keep anything to myself?!" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"No, you can't. So come on, tell me" she replied, sitting down next to me

"Joey and I are talking and he sent me one of the sweetest texts he's ever sent me last night" I informed her "nothing big. Happy now?"

"What did the text say?" she inquired

"Really?" I questioned

"Really" she mirrored

"He just said "sweet dreams, beautiful" I informed her "happy now?"

"Very. You will be careful though, won't you, Lauren? Your Dad's told me about Joey's plans" she admitted

"Mum, I'm a big girl and I can look after myself" I assured her "I'll be fine"

"You'll always be my baby though, sweetheart" she informed me "just remember that"

I sighed and nodded my head, signalling yes… "Ready for school, little man?"

Oscar nodded his head and climbed down from his seat at the breakfast table…

"Go and brush your teeth first please, Oscar" Mum stated as she started to collect the plates together to take through to the kitchen

"Leave them, Mum" I replied "I'll sort them when I get back from taking Oscar"

"Are you sure? I thought you had a counselling session this morning?" she questioned

"I do, I'll take Oscar to school, go there, get any shopping we need and then come back and do them" I informed her

"There's a list in the kitchen, I'll grab you some money" she replied "thank you, darling"

JOEY'S POV:

"_Not too sure whether we're doing the messaging day-to-day thing but I thought if we are, I'd be the first to text this morning. Hope you're okay x"_

I smiled at Lauren's text and typed one back…

"_I didn't wanna bother you in case you were busy but yeah, I was hoping that could happen. I'm good thanks, how're you? x"_

"_Busy. Just finished my counselling session and now I'm on my way to the supermarket for Mum x"_

"_You're having counselling there? Oh the joys of food shopping. Have fun, babe x"_

"_Yeah, at the clinic I went to. Thanks, it's absolutely delightful x"_

"_I hope it's going well. You know you can talk to me if you need to, yeah? X"_

"_I do, yeah. Thanks, Joey. Speak to you soon x"_

"_Speak to you soon x"_

LAUREN'S POV:

Making my way to the checkout at the supermarket, I placed the things Mum had asked me to get onto the counter…

"Hi, darling, how was counselling?" Mum asked as I walked in half an hour or so later

"I wasn't expecting you to be home, but yeah, good thanks" I informed her, placing the bags on the worktop

"I've spoken to your Dad, he said Joey seems happy. That anything to do with you?" she inquired

"So that's why you've come back? To interrogate me? And we've chatted, yeah" I replied

"About anything in particular?" she questioned

"He just asked what I was doing and I told him I was at counselling and then doing some shopping for you. It's not as if we're having sex over the phone, Mum" I proclaimed, sighing heavily

"Lauren, please" she sighed

"Well what do you expect? I came here for some peace and quiet, not to be interrogated every two minutes because I'm talking to Joey" I informed her

"But one of the reasons you came here is to put distance between yourself and Joey. Speaking every day isn't doing that, is it?" she asked

"Mum, I love that you care but this is my life and I have to live it" I replied "if I wanna speak to Joey, I'll speak to him and if I don't, I won't"

"I just don't want you to get hurt and fall off the wagon again" she admitted

"I had an opportunity to fall and I didn't" I informed her

"What? When? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Because I knew you'd act like this" I replied "whilst I was in rehab, Joey slept with Whitney, and yes, it broke my heart but after talking things through, I've realised how much he loves me and how much I love him"

"Oh, Lauren, you should've told me sooner" she sighed

"Why? So you could interfere? No. This is my life, Mum, and from now on, I make my own decisions" I informed her

"Promise me if you ever need to talk you'll remember I'm only at the other end of a phone, right?" she questioned

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "But for now, I'm not going anywhere. So let's make the most of it, yeah?"

**Poor Tanya being worried about Joey and Lauren's blossoming relationship – do you think it was right of her to be worried? Or do you think Joey really has changed?**


	21. Chapter 21

JOEY'S POV:

"I was wondering if you could help me?" a voice asked as I was polishing the cars on the forecourt that morning

"If you're after a car, I'm your man" I replied, turning to face a brunette woman, a smile on her face

"I am" she informed me "diesel engine, 1.5 litres"

"This is our only diesel car at the minute" I explained, patting the bonnet of the car I'd just finished polishing "but she drives like a dream"

"What price are you asking?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

£1,250" I replied "what do you say you take her for a test drive and then decide?"

"Are you a part of the test drive?" she inquired

"Not today unfortunately. I'm a bit busy, but I'm sure one of my colleagues would be more than happy to take you out"

"You know what? I might just go somewhere else" she admitted

I shook my head as she began to walk away, making my way back inside…

"You've just lost us a customer there, Joey" Max sighed as I walked back into the office

"She wasn't interested in a car, Uncle Max" I informed him, sitting myself down

"Then why was she at a car dealer's?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Okay, maybe she was, but when I said I was too busy to take her out for a test drive she left. What does that tell you?" I asked

"That the only girl you're interested in is my daughter" he replied

"Exactly that" I proclaimed "I'm determined to prove I've changed"

"Just keep doing what you're doing" he stated

Smiling at him as he made his way out of the office, I pulled my phone from my pocket, messaging Lauren…

"_Hey, hope you've not been stuck with the mundane task of shopping again today and you're doing something much more exciting. Text me when you can x"_

LAUREN'S POV:

My phone vibrated, signalling I had a message from Joey. Setting down the book I'd been reading, I'd typed a message…

"_No such luck! Cleaned the house and now I'm reading a boring self-help book. How're things in Albert Square? X"_

"_Honestly? Boring without you. I miss just hanging out with you x"_

"_You do? x"_

"_Yeah, we had some good times together, didn't we? X"_

"_We did. Before I screwed things up. Sorry about that, again x"_

"_Stop apologising. It's in the past. We're concentrating on the future now, yeah? X"_

"_Yeah. Listen, maybe you could ring me one night? Tell me where you're thinking of moving us to? x"_

"_You serious? X"_

"_Yeah, totally. I wanna stay in the loop. Shall we say tonight? 7:30pm-ish? X"_

"_Okay, I'll call you. Speak to you then x"_

"_Yeah, speak to you then x"_

**So we're getting a Joey/Lauren phone call. I wonder what'll be said?**


	22. Chapter 22

LAUREN'S POV:

7:30pm came and went. I should've known it was too good to be true. Sighing heavily, I laid back on my bed, placing my phone onto my bedside table. Shutting my eyes as I ran through memories of Joey and I, I was snapped out of my trance as my phone started to ring. Glancing a the caller ID, I saw it was Joey, and for a minute or two I deliberated not answering…

"Hi" I greeted him as I eventually picked up

"Hi" he mirrored "babe, I am so sorry, I got caught up at the gym. You know me when I'm there"

"Yeah, I do, it's fine" I chuckled "so, how are things?"

"They're good, yeah" he informed me "and what about with you?"

"Yeah, they're good too thanks" I replied "Joey?"

"Yeah?" he questioned

"Why is this so awkward?" I asked, biting my bottom lip nervously

"I don't know, babe" he admitted, chuckling lightly "so, tell me, how're you really?"

"I'm really good" I informed him "counselling's going well, having some time out is too"

"Good, I'm really pleased" he replied "things are going good here too, thanks for asking"

"I was just about to, if you'd have given me chance" I chuckled "they are? Tell me more"

"Well I'm working at the car lot all day every day, and the R&R most evenings. When I've paid rent and the other bills, I'm saving every other bit of money I get for us, for our future. You are still coming home, right, Lauren?" he questioned

"I am, I just don't know when yet" I admitted "I think it'll be sooner rather than later though"

"Good" he replied "because I miss you"

"I miss you too" I mirrored, sighing heavily "you know I still love you, right?"

"Course I do. I love you too" he informed me "I don't wanna rush things when you come back though"

"How can we make sure we don't?" I asked

"We'll think of something" he assured me "but I want the future with you, Lauren, remember that"

"Lauren" I heard Mum shout as I was about to answer him

"One sec, Joey, I'm sorry, Mum's shouting me" I informed him "what, Mum?"

"Where are you?" she questioned

"Upstairs on the phone, why?" I asked

"Can you put Oscar to bed for me? I've gotta nip out for a bit" she admitted

I sighed heavily and glanced at my phone… "Yeah, two seconds"

"Thanks, darling" she proclaimed

"You have to go?" Joey inquired as I placed the phone back to my ear

"Yeah, I do, I'm sorry" I admitted "we'll do this again though, yeah?"

"Definitely. Speak to you soon, Lo" he informed me

"Bye, Joey" I sighed, hanging up the phone, making my way out of my room and downstairs to Oscar

After putting Oscar to bed I made my way downstairs, finding Mum in the hallway, making the final adjustments to her outfit…

"What're you doing?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"Getting organised to go out" she informed me

"That's why you asked me to put Oscar to bed? So you could finish getting ready?" I inquired

"I thought you'd have guessed" she admitted

"Mum" I sighed, running a hand through my hair "I'm supposed to be here to get my head straight, not to be your babysitter on tap"

"Lauren, it's been a few nights since you got here" she replied "stop being such a drama queen"

"Y'know what? I've had it" I informed her "first thing tomorrow morning I'm packing my bags and I'm going home"

"Lauren, you don't have to do that" she stated

"I wanna be where I'm respected, where I'm loved, where I'm wanted, and not just for babysitting" I explained "and that's back in Albert Square, so don't make it a late one, because I won't be here to take Oscar to school in the morning"

**So Lauren's going home – do you think that's the right idea?**


	23. Chapter 23

LAUREN'S POV:

I stepped off the tube at Walford East station, nervousness and apprehension hitting me suddenly. My first thought was to get straight back onto the tube and take the entire journey from here back to Exeter, but I didn't, I couldn't be somewhere I was unwanted and used. I needed to be in Walford. Placing my handbag on my shoulder, I wheeled my suitcase behind me as I made my way out of the station, stepping back into Walford for the first time in two months…

JOEY'S POV:

"Joey, can you stop what you're doing please?" Uncle Max asked as I worked through some paperwork for a vehicle I'd sold early that morning

"What's the matter?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow as I turned to face him

"Nothing's the matter. I just think you should take a break" he informed me

"I've just had lunch" I replied "I know you're getting old, Uncle Max, but your memory's not that bad, surely?"

"Don't be cheeky" he proclaimed, a small smile on his face "no, I mean a proper break. You're working two jobs and not getting enough sleep at night. That's not good for you"

"How do you know I'm not getting enough sleep at night?" I inquired

"Alice has told me she hears you coming in at 2-3am in the morning" he replied "you're then up at 6am for a run and then you come straight here. It's not healthy, Joey. I want you to take a break, fully paid of course"

"But, Uncle Max" I sighed, running a hand through my hair

"No buts" he informed me "I know you're trying to prove yourself to me that you're good enough for Lauren, that you care about her and love her, and you've proven yourself, Joey. I know how you feel about her. So please, take a week off and get yourself some proper rest"

"Is there nothing I can do to change your mind?" I questioned

"Nope" he replied "your break starts now. Get your jacket and off you go"

LAUREN'S POV:

I made my way through the market, everyone smiling at me and greeting me as I walked down towards The Vic. As always, I inhaled and exhaled a breath, calming myself before making my way past and continuing past number 5 to the car lot…

"Surprise" I proclaimed as I walked inside, smiling widely as Dad looked up at me, shocked

"Lauren, what're you doing here?" he questioned, standing up and walking over to me

"What do you think? I'm back" I informed him, chuckling "do I not get a hug?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming home?" he asked as he hugged me tightly "I've missed you"

"I wanted it to be a surprise" I admitted "I've missed you too. Where's Joey?"

"He's at home; he's got a week off per my instruction" he explained "he'll be glad you're back though. He's been working himself into the ground so maybe you can convince him to have some downtime?"

"I think I can manage that" I assured him "I'll see you at home later, yeah?"

Nodding his head in agreement, I kissed his cheek and made my way out of the car lot, number 23 in my sights…

JOEY'S POV:

I'd come home and tried to relax but I just couldn't. Giving up on watching TV, I made my way into my room and changed into my gym clothes, grabbing my bag from the hallway, making my way out of the door, stopping in my tracks as I saw Lauren stood about to knock…

"What're you doing here?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"This doesn't look like having a week off my Dad has just given you" she chuckled

"What're you doing here?" I asked again, not being able to believe she was finally back

"Long story. Maybe we should go inside and I'll explain it all?" she suggested

Nodding my head in agreement, I took her suitcase from her and carried it inside, placing it in the hallway as she hung up her coat and took off her shoes, following me through to the kitchen, me just watching as she organised us both a drink…

"Y'know, it isn't customary for the guest to make the drinks" she chuckled

"Sorry, I'm just shocked you're here. What happened, Lauren?" I questioned

"Mum happened" she informed me, turning to face me "she wanted me to a babysitter 24/7 whilst she went off and enjoyed her life. Me going there was to sort myself out"

"Did you manage to though? Because if you're back here and you haven't I don't think I could cope" I admitted

"I know one thing" she replied

"Yeah, what's that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"That I want you, I want us again, for good this time" she informed me

"I want that too" I replied

"Good" she stated, smiling warmly at me "so are you gonna kiss me or what?"

I smirked at her and moved from the other side of the kitchen I'd been stood on towards her, her arms winding around my neck as I reached her, mine settling on her waist as I captured her lips with mine, a smile appearing on my face as she moaned softly into the kiss as she granted my tongue access to her mouth…

"I've missed that" she admitted, resting her forehead against mine as she ran her fingers through my hair

"I've missed it too" I mirrored "I've missed you"

"I've missed you too" she informed me "so much. So why don't you tell me what else you've been up to whilst I've been gone?"

**So Lauren's back and she and Joey are back together; will things be that simple for her, for them though?**


	24. Chapter 24

LAUREN'S POV:

Later on that afternoon, Joey and I made our way across to The Vic hand-in-hand, Poppy ambushing me with a hug on arrival…

"Joey told Fats who told me you were back. It's so good to see you" she proclaimed

"It's good to be back" I admitted, smiling at Joey warmly "shall we sit down? Let the guys get the drinks?"

She nodded her head in agreement, Joey mouthing orange juice to me and I nodded my head, signalling yes…

"So, you and Joey, you're good, yeah?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"We will be" I informed her "there's a lot that needs to be talked through but yeah, we're okay"

"I'm pleased" she replied, smiling at me warmly as Joey and Fatboy made their way to the table, Joey wrapping his arm around my waist

"It's so nice to see you back, baby girl" Fatboy admitted

"It's nice to be back" I replied

"What made you come back so soon?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Other than missing this one?" I asked, smiling up at Joey "Exeter wasn't my thing"

He smiled at me sympathetically and squeezed my hand… "So what're you two doing tonight then?"

"I'm not too sure" I admitted "Dad's given Joey a week off so I think we're just gonna spend it together"

"But there's loads of people that wanna see you" Fatboy informed me

"Yeah, like who?" I asked

"Whitney, Lucy, Peter" Fatboy replied

"Hang on a sec, Peter's back? Since when?" I inquired

"A couple of weeks ago. So, what do you say? Get them over here?" he suggested

"Lucy and Peter, not Whitney, not after what happened" I informed him

"Lauren, do you think I can have a word?" Joey questioned, motioning to the bar

Nodding my head, signalling yes, I followed him over to the bar…

"Maybe you should give Whitney another chance?" he suggested

"Why should I? She hasn't even apologised for sleeping with you" I admitted "and hasn't bothered to contact me. I shouldn't be the one making the first move"

"Babe, being back here is a fresh start, I know you don't want to but I think you should" he informed me

I thought about what Joey said, sighing heavily after a minute… "You're right"

"Always am" he chuckled, kissing me softly "I'm proud of you"

Making our way back to the table, Fatboy informed me that both Lucy and Peter were on their way. Smiling at him, I also told him to invite Whitney too, Joey's hand squeezing mine as I did…

"Does Joey know about yours and Peter's history then?" Lucy questioned as she and I got the drinks in

"Not that I know of. If he does he hasn't said anything" I replied "they seem to be getting on well though"

"Yeah" she stated, both of us glancing at them "and what about you and Whitney?"

"I'm burying the hatchet, putting the past to bed" I informed her "no point holding a grudge, is there?"

She shook her head, signalling no as Alfie made his way back with the drinks. Opening my purse, Lucy stopped me, placing her hand over it… "I'll get these. It's the least I can do"

Smiling at her warmly, we waited for her to get her change and made our way back to the table…

"Like old times this, isn't it?" Peter questioned

"Yeah, except we're actually allowed to drink now. Sorry, Lauren" Lucy replied

"No problem" I assured her "but yeah, it's nice, the old gang back together"

Joey squeezed my hand that was laid on his lap in his. A few hours later…

"So Peter told me something interesting tonight" Joey admitted as we made our way back to his

"Yeah?" I questioned "I think I know what that might be"

"Enlighten me" he replied, stopping us in the Square, smiling at me

"That he and I used to date? Joey, if you're upset that I didn't tell you it's because we were twelve at the time" I explained "and I didn't think it mattered because it's you I wanna be with now. What're you looking at me like that for?"

"You talk too much" he chuckled, cupping my cheeks in his hands, kissing me softly "I don't care at all. And actually, Peter told me you used to be an emo, Whitney told me about the dating thing"

"Why am I not surprised?" I sighed, running a hand through my hair "and the emo thing is a bit of an exaggeration"

"Might have to ask your Dad to get the photo albums out" he replied

"No chance" I informed him "I should probably be getting home anyway"

"Yeah?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me as we arrived at his front door

"Yeah" I mirrored "it's been a long day and it's an early start tomorrow. I wanna find a job, contribute whilst I'm still living at home. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Nodding his head, signalling yes, he unlocked his front door and grabbed my suitcase that was still in the hallway… "I'm really pleased you're back, Lauren"

"I am too" I replied, stepping forwards, kissing him softly "see you tomorrow, yeah?"

He nodded his head, signalling yes again. Smiling once more, I made my way from the house and back across to number 5…

**So things are going okay for Lauren now she's back in Albert Square so far… I wonder if there could be drama around the corner?**


	25. Chapter 25

"Okay, thanks very much, Alfie, I won't let you down" I assured him

"I know you won't, darling. See you Monday" he replied, shooting me a warm smile

"What's going on there then?" Joey's voice questioned, startling me

"Nosy" I chuckled, sighing contentedly as he kissed me "and I've just got a job"

"In The Vic? Lauren, babe, are you sure that's wise?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"I know what you're thinking, an alcoholic around alcohol is a dangerous mix but I'm okay. I'm going to be cleaning, and before you say I'm better than that, it's a job, a job I desperately need" I explained

"Okay" he replied, kissing me once again "can I treat the working girl to a coffee?"

"Don't call me that, it makes me sound like an escort" I sighed "but yeah, that'd be nice"

Smiling at me apologetically, he kissed me softly… "How about an iced bun to go with that coffee as an apology?"

"You've got yourself a deal" I informed him, smiling as he entwined his hand with mine and led us to the caf

"So what do you have planned for today then?" Joey asked as he arrived back at the table, a mug of coffee in each hand

"Well I thought the day would be taken up job hunting" I admitted "but now I've got the whole day free, I really don't know"

"I have to work for a couple of hours, but how about we do something after that?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow at me

"Such as?" I inquired, thanking Marie as she brought my iced bun over

"I don't know, a movie afternoon, seeing as though the weather's not up to much?" he asked

"Yeah, that'd be nice" I informed him, smiling warmly at him "can I ask you something?"

"Course" he replied, taking a sip of his coffee

"Do you think I could stay over tonight?" I questioned, pursing my lips together nervously

"Are you sure?" he asked

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "I miss being in your arms"

Later on that afternoon I'd got a text from Joey letting me know he was done with work and on his way home. Saying goodbye to Abi, informing her that I was going to Joey's and that I'd be staying the night, I picked up my handbag and my overnight bag and left the house…

JOEY'S POV:

"Hi, beautiful" I greeted Lauren as she climbed down from the wall she was sat on waiting for me

"Hi" she mirrored, handing her overnight bag to me as I pulled my keys from my pocket "what film did you get?"

"You know how you've always said you wanted to see "When A Man Loves A Woman"?" I inquired

She nodded her head, signalling yes…

"Well I've just been to the rental store and rented it" I informed her

"I've been looking for that for ages" she proclaimed "well let's get inside then"

LAUREN'S POV:

Why I had wanted to watch this film I'd never know! It was too real to my situation. Reaching for the remote on the coffee table, I stopped the film, resting my head on the back of the sofa, shutting my eyes as I tried to stop the tears from falling…

"Babe, what's the matter?" Joey asked, breaking the silence

"That film, can you just switch it off altogether please?" I questioned

Doing as I'd asked, he switched the film off and put the disc back into it's box, moving to sit next to me again… "You okay?"

"Not really, no. Is that what I was like? Did I put everyone through what Alice put her family and friends through?"

"Honestly?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head, signalling yes, inhaling and exhaling a breath…

"Yeah, you did. I thought I was gonna lose you for good, Lauren, especially when you were in the hospital. It terrified me and when I realised there was nothing I could do I felt helpless" he admitted

"I'm so, so sorry, Joey" I proclaimed, the tears starting to fall

"Hey, c'mon, it's okay" he assured me, pulling me into him, my head pressed against his chest as I continued to cry "you're strong, we're strong, we'll get through this together"

I had to bite my lip to stop the moan escaping my lips as he began ran his hand through my hair and kissed my forehead. Lifting my head up so our faces met, our eyes locked and as his gaze burned into mine, I swallowed, all my old feelings for him resurfacing by the second. Throwing caution to the wind I pressed my lips to his, pulling away as he didn't reciprocate…

"I should go" I proclaimed, standing up, going to leave the room

"Lauren, wait" he begged "it's not that I don't want to, I just want you to be sure because of what happened last time. Are you sure?"

"I love you, Joey, I'm in love with you" I informed him "so why don't you take me to bed and show me how much you love me too?"

Smiling at me, he took my hand in his, leading me from the living room and through to his bedroom. Shutting the door behind us, he turned to face me, walking towards me, capturing my lips in his, a sigh escaping my lips as he ran his tongue across my bottom lip, asking for entrance which I gladly granted…

It had been far too long since Joey had been kissing me like he was at the minute. His lips were setting every inch of my body on fire, and as he reached my panties, I tried to contain my nervousness, remembering this had been what ruined us last time…

"Lauren…" Joey whispered

"Mm?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him as I looked down at him

"You okay? You've gone all tense?" he asked

"This, what you're about to do, it's what ruined us last time" I admitted

"We don't have to, not if you're not sure?" he replied

"No, I'm okay" I assured him "I love you, Joey. This time, I'm stronger, we're stronger"

"So you're okay for me to carry on?" he inquired

I nodded my head, signalling yes…

I moaned loudly, my head tipping back onto the pillow as his mouth met my mound, sucking my clit into his mouth. Blindly reaching for his hair, his hand moved up my body, cupping my breast, his thumb brushing over the nipple repeatedly as his mouth continued to work on me…

Pushing into me slowly, I lifted my legs around his waist, resting them on his lower back, my hands clinging onto his back, my fingernails digging into his shoulder blades as he began to push in and out of me slowly. My body was on fire, it had been so long since this had happened and I only realised now we were together again how much I'd missed it, missed him…

Pressing his lips against mine to contain our moans as my peak grew closer, I bit down on his bottom lip as he brushed my inner wall, my hips bucking in appreciation. Continuing the routine he'd started, I soon fell over the edge, moaning his name into his mouth as I felt his high come too…


	26. Chapter 26

LAUREN'S POV:

The next morning I woke up alone in Joey's bed. Sighing heavily, I lay there for a few minutes, urging myself not to cry before composing myself, climbing out of bed, beginning to re-dress…

"What're you doing?" Joey's voice asked. Turning, I saw him stood in the bedroom doorway, breakfast tray in hand

"What're you doing?" I questioned

"Don't answer a question with a question, Lauren" he replied

"I was just about to go. I woke up and you weren't here" I admitted, my voice trailing off

"You thought I'd left?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"I wouldn't blame you after I did the last time" I sighed

"I'm not going anywhere" he assured me "so why don't you get undressed again and get back into bed so we can eat these pancakes before they go cold?"

Smiling at him warmly, I pulled my t-shirt over my head again, climbing back into my side of the bed again, watching as Joey shut the door behind him and joined me…

"What's on the agenda for today then?" Joey questioned as we made our way downstairs, his arms wrapped around my waist from behind, both of us now showered and dressed

"I should probably get home and finish unpacking" I admitted "Abi's been moaning about my clothes being left all over the room"

"Well how about tonight you and me do something?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow at me

"Such as?" I asked

"I don't know. We could go to the cinema?" he inquired

"Oh, so you wanna go to the cinema with me now, do you?" I questioned, a smirk on my face

"Maybe I just wanna make out with you in the back row" he admitted, a moan escaping my lips as he captured his lips with mine

"That would defeat the purpose of going to the cinema" I replied, feeling myself still reeling from the amazing kiss

"Why would it? I'd get to spend time with you, wouldn't I?" he inquired

"Yes, but it'd be a waste of money as we wouldn't get to watch the film" I explained "and we couldn't do other stuff at the cinema, could we?"

"What other stuff are you implying, Miss. Branning?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

I smirked at him and pressed my lips to his, running my tongue across his bottom lip, his lips parting on my silent command. Smiling into the kiss as he groaned, I took advantage of his distraction and moved us backwards until his back was pressed against the hallway wall. Sliding my hands down his chest from where they had been wrapped around his neck previously, I slid them down to his jeans, letting my hand purposely brush over the crotch, Joey's lips pausing against mine…

"Okay, I get the message" he breathed "so no cinema?"

I shook my head, signalling no… "I'll see you later"

Nodding his head, signalling yes, I smiled and grabbed my jacket and handbag from the hook on the opposite wall, leaving the house with a smile over my shoulder…

**So what will Joey manage to throw together for his and Lauren's evening together?**


	27. Chapter 27

"_Lauren, tonight I request the pleasure of your company for your surprise night. Dress formally and make yourself even more beautiful than you are already. Love, Joey xxx"_

I couldn't help but smile every time I read the text Joey had sent me earlier that afternoon. Standing in front of my full-length mirror, I studied my appearance. I'd been into town especially and had bought myself a brand new dress just for tonight…

"Lauren, you look amazing" Abi proclaimed as she walked into the bedroom "and so does your side of the room"

I chuckled lightly… "Thanks, Abs. I'll see you tomorrow"

"Have fun" she replied, smiling at me warmly as I picked up my leather jacket and left the room

JOEY'S POV:

I was waiting at the living room window to see Lauren leaving hers, and when I did, I made my way through to the hallway, shutting the living room door behind me where everything was set up for our evening. Checking my appearance in the hallway mirror, I watched the door and when I saw her make her way up the path to knock, before she did so, I opened it, a smile on my face as I took in her appearance…

"You look stunning" I informed her, kissing her softly as she stepped inside

"Thanks" she replied as I took her coat "so where are we going?"

"Into the living room" I admitted, watching as her face dropped

"So I got dressed up for nothing? Joey, you told me to" she proclaimed, sighing heavily

"Would I have told you to get dressed up if there was no reason for it?" I questioned "shut your eyes"

"What?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Shut your eyes" I replied, entwining her hand with mine as I led her to the living room door

LAUREN'S POV:

Doing as Joey said, I relaxed immediately as I felt him place his hand in mine. Hearing the door of the living room open, I began to tense as Joey's hand dropped mine. I kept my eyes shut, hearing Joey move around the room…

"Open your eyes" his hot breath whispered into my ear, making me shiver. Doing as he said, I opened my eyes and came face-to-face with a candlelit room and all my favourite food laid out on the coffee table

"What is this?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him as he watched me intently

"You remember telling me you always wanted to go dancing?" he inquired

I nodded my head, signalling yes…

"Well we're going to dance" he informed me "care to join me on the dancefloor, Miss. Branning?"

"There's no music" I replied

Picking up the TV remote, some slow music began to play. Setting it down again, he held his hand out to me, me taking it obligingly…

"I can't believe you've done all this for me" I admitted as he started to sway us in time to the music

"I've got a lot of time to make up for" he informed me

"No you don't" I replied "what I've realised is here and now is all that matters. The past is irrelevant"

"Well how about we look to the future then?" he suggested

"What do you mean?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"How would you feel about moving in with me?" he questioned

LAUREN'S DRESS:

shop/womens/dresses/blue-necklace-trim-waffle-skat er-dress_287670440

**What will Lauren say to Joey's ask for her to move in with him?**


	28. Chapter 28

"_How would you feel about moving in with me?"_

I was in shock. Joey asking me to move in with him was the last thing I'd been expecting…

"I'm sorry, I've moved too quickly, haven't I?" Joey asked, snapping me from my trance

"No, I just. Joey, are you sure we're ready?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

He nodded his head, signalling yes, sitting down next to me as I sat down on the sofa…

"And what would Alice say about you moving out? Leaving her with bills and here all by herself?" I questioned

"I think she'd be happy for me" he informed me "she knows how much I love you and how hard I've worked to save for a deposit for a flat. So, say yes, Lauren, go with your heart instead of your head"

"Okay" I replied "let's do it"

He smiled at me warmly and kissed me softly but passionately, resting his forehead against mine as we pulled away…

JOEY'S POV:

"How did you get in?" Uncle Max asked as I walked into number 5 that morning

"Lauren gave me a key" I informed him, holding the key in my hand, showing it to him

"Oh, what're you doing here anyway? You do know she's at work, right?" he inquired

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "I actually came to see you"

"About what?" he questioned, making his way into the kitchen, me following

"Has Lauren told you about what she and I discussed last night?" I asked

"The moving in together thing, yeah, she has" he informed me

"And?" I questioned, pursing my lips together nervously

"I don't know, Joey" he admitted, sitting down at the table "are you sure it's not too soon?"

"What is it you said to me once? Life's about risks. I love Lauren and she loves me, I know we can make it work" I informed him

"Have you come here for my blessing?" he inquired

"Sorta, yeah" I admitted "Lauren wants you to be happy about it"

"I am" he informed me "I just don't wanna see Lauren be hurt again"

"And she won't be, I promise" I assured him

"I trust you, Joey, and I trust Lauren's judgement" he replied "just don't let me down, okay?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes, shaking his outstretched hand… "Thank you so much, Uncle Max"

LAUREN'S POV:

"Boo" Joey whispered in my ear as I cleaned my way around the bar

"How did you get in here? Alfie will go mad" I proclaimed, turning around to face him

"He was the one who let me in" he informed me "and I've got some news"

"Good or bad?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"Good. Your Dad has given us his blessing" he admitted

I smiled widely and cupped his cheeks in my hands, kissing him passionately… "So it's really happening then? We're moving in together?"

"Looks like it" he informed me "how long till you're done here?"

"Another couple of hours" I replied "I've got the rest of downstairs to do and then Alfie wants me to give upstairs a once-over. Why?"

"I was thinking we could go flat hunting when you're done?" he suggested

"I've been thinking about that actually…" I admitted

"Okay" he replied, raising an eyebrow at me in intrigue

"I really wanna stay local" I informed him "because when I was in rehab, I realised how important family are, and I noticed the other day that the old doctor's surgery flat is up for rent. Do you think we could take a look?"

He nodded his head, signalling yes… "I'll arrange a viewing"

"Thank you" I replied "now go, before you get me fired and you have to pay for everything"

Smiling at me, he kissed me goodbye and left the pub, me going back to work…

**So Lauren wants to stay local… Could there be another reason behind her want to stay in the Square or does she genuinely not want to move away from her family?**


	29. Chapter 29

"So, what did you think?" Joey asked as he made his way back over to our table in The Vic, drinks in hand

"I liked it" I admitted, taking a sip of my orange juice "I think we could make it our own"

"Me too, but are you sure you wanna stay local?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "I can't imagine leaving here, not yet, anyway"

"Then shall I say we're interested?" he questioned

"If you're interested too, yeah" I informed him

Smiling at me warmly, he pulled his phone from his pocket, dialling the estate agent's number. As he spoke, I sat nervously, chewing on my bottom lip, waiting for the phone call to finish…

"So?" I asked

"It's ours" he informed me "£250 a month and we can do what we want to it"

I smiled at him widely and picked up my drink… "Here's to our fresh start"

"Here's to our fresh start" he mirrored, clinking his beer bottle with my glass

Later on that afternoon I made my way back to number 5 to tell Dad, Kirsty and Abi the news, Joey heading back to number 23 to tell Alice. Making my way into the house, Abi appeared in the living room doorway…

"Is it true?" she questioned

"Is what true?" I inquired

"You're moving out? I heard Dad and Kirsty talking about it" she informed me

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "I'm only a few doors down though, Abs"

"I'm happy for you, Lauren" she admitted "I just hope he doesn't hurt you again"

"Who? Joey?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her in confusion

She nodded her head, signalling yes…

"If I thought he was gonna hurt me, I wouldn't be planning my future with him" I admitted

"Okay" she replied, smiling at me weakly "I'm heading over to Jay's. See you later"

"Bye" I stated

"Bye" she mirrored, smiling at me over my shoulder as she made her way out of the house

JOEY'S POV:

"How did Alice take it?" Lauren asked as I spoke to her on the phone later that evening

"Okay. Better than I expected" I informed her "what about your Dad and Abs?"

"I think Abs is a bit upset. She's worried too" she admitted "Dad's fine about it"

"Why is Abs worried?" I questioned

"She doesn't want me getting hurt again" she informed me

"And she thinks I'm gonna hurt you?" I inquired

"She's just worried, Joey, and it's understandable" she replied

"I know, babe. Just as long as you know I'm not gonna, right?" I questioned

"Like I told her, I wouldn't be planning my future with you if I wasn't" she informed me

"I love you" I admitted

"I love you too" she mirrored "see you tomorrow, yeah?"

"See you tomorrow" I stated, both of us hanging up the phone

**Short chapter I know, but yay, Joey and Lauren are moving in together!**


	30. Chapter 30

"Ow" I heard Joey proclaim as I unpacked the boxes in the living room

"What's the matter?" I asked as I made my way into the bedroom where he was, holding his thumb

"Hammered my thumb accidentally, didn't I!" he sighed

"Come here, let me have a look" I replied

Placing his hand in mine, I inspected his thumb. Looking up at him, I rolled my eyes and kissed it softly… "You'll live, just…"

Smirking at me, he kissed me gently… "How are things in the living room?"

"Almost done" I informed him "what about in here? Sure you don't need to write an accident report for that thumb?"

"Very funny" he chuckled "but almost done in here too. Just another couple of pictures to hang"

Nodding my head in understanding… "How about I make a start on dinner then?"

"I was thinking we could get fish and chips?" he suggested "it's been a busy day"

"And you don't want me slaving over a hot stove?" I asked "how very gentlemanly of you"

Smiling at me, he kissed me gently again… "Only the best for my girl"

Leaving the room, I continued to unpack the rest of the last box in the living room, smiling triumphantly when I'd finished. It looked pretty damn good…

"Looks good in here, babe" Joey stated, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind as he made his way into the room

"Thanks" I replied, turning around in his embrace, winding my arms around his neck "any more injuries?"

Rolling his eyes at me, he shook his head, signalling no… "Shall I go and get our fish and chips now?"

"Please" I informed him "I'm starving"

Kissing me softly, he grabbed his jacket from the chair and left the house…

JOEY'S POV:

"Lauren, I'm back" I shouted into the house

"In the bedroom" she informed me

"You not feeling well, babe?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her as I stood in the doorway

"I'm fine, I'm just shattered so I thought a DVD and fish and chips in bed?" she suggested

Nodding my head in agreement, I smiled at her… "I'll grab some plates"

LAUREN'S POV:

Joey arrived back in the bedroom with our plates of fish and chips. Setting them down on the bed, he changed out of his clothes and pulled some tracksuit bottoms onto his legs and a t-shirt onto his chest and climbed into bed too, me handing him his plate. Setting the DVD going, I snuggled into him as we began to eat. Life was good…


End file.
